


Hanasia Queen of the Saiyans: Prehistoric Saiyans

by laserkid97



Series: Dragon Ball Multiverse [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserkid97/pseuds/laserkid97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Dragon Ball Multiverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanasia Queen of the Saiyans: Prehistoric Saiyans

A big ape walks, he doesn't even know that he is one of the ancestors of the powerful Saiyan. The animal is looking for his next meal.  
Unlike his prehistorical equivalent, the Homo Sapiens, he doesn't have a stick with a rock, not even a stone. But we can see that he has reached a certain level of evolution as he is wearing some very badly sown together pelts.  
Suddenly, he jumps in the air, an impressive leap, and falls right beside a huge herbivore: 25 meter long, 50 tons on Earth, 600 tons on this planet. The animal gives a start and gets ready to flee, but it's too late. The predator already has pounced on its back. With a powerfull blow, he crushes his victim's spine, and the Homo Gorillus Sapien tears off a limb right away to eat it raw.

In spite of the beast's size, he only eats the most tender parts, and then abandons what's left for the scavengers. He wants something more sophisticated.

His steps leads him in a forest and he smells those little animals that he loves to munch. He slowly goes between the trees, walks on a branch without noticing it, and triggers a trap. With a clever rotation system, an entire trunk, at the end of which is tied a huge rock, is rushing at him. Thanks to the speed of rotation, the club has reached an incredible speed, and this gigantic club fell down on his head.  
The Tsufuls had a very hard time putting this trap into place. Such a big rock doesn't move on its own! Especially on a planet where gravity is 11,65 G. Unfortunately for them, this Saiyan is strong and fast and he has time to place his arms in front of his face before the impact. He's thrown several dozen of meters away and his body goes through a tree. His arms are bleeding, but he's alive. He foolishly smiles as he smells blood and walks again, without paying attention to the several metal turtle shells that are tied to the trap and that are ringing as they bang on one another in a deafening noise.  
The metal turtles has evolved until they had smooth and shiny shells, much tougher than reinforced concrete. Even Saiyans can't eat them: they can't get their fingers in the small gaps from which the beast's head and paws come out, and they can't tear the shell open. And when they hit it, they only deform it without breaking it.  
The Tsufuls, in some millions of years, will build their first weapons with iron and they'll create the crowbar and this will allow them to finally open the turtles which, until then, had had no predators.  
For now, they just burn turtles and then use their shells as musical instrument..

 

In a glade, Tsufuls can hear in the distance the alarm bell. They panic. They are far from the camp. They start running. But it's too late: the predator has found them, and he's running now. He is twice as big as they are. The last members of the group turn back, pointing their ridiculous weapons towards the monsters. Sticks with sharp flint, club made of turtle shell and thorns of giant thistles.  
The flintspear is thrown towards the ape that sees it coming and has quite a lot of time to send it away with the back of his hand. Once he has reached them, he laughs at the blow that the Tsuful has thrown at him as hard as he could. The last one stabs his thorn into the Saiyan's belly. The ape's skin is scratched and he groans. The Tsuful moans and regrets that the tip of his weapon hasn't been poinsonned. It wouldn't have saved him, but, with it, the Saiyan certainly wouldn't have been able to go after the others.

Luckily for the group, the Saiyan is not that hungry and he is happy with eating these three courageous rearguards.

After this, he goes back home, in the plain. In this place, two Saiyans are lazily laying around, digesting their meal, and a child is having fun breaking rocks, making a noise that doesn't seem to be annoying the sleeping apes. One last Saiyan is sitting, looking in the distance. We could imagine that is he thinking about the meaning of life, wondering if there is a god, or at least wondering if it was going to rain. But even if he can do it, the Saiyan is wondering why is grass moving back and forth whereas the wind always blows in the same direction. To which, he inwardly answers “Groump”. This answer seems to be satisfactory to the extent that it could be translated with 'Bah'.

 

Our pre-Saiyan passes near the youngster and without warning kicks him in the ribs. The kid falls four meter away, screaming. Contrary to the sleeping ones, our heroe finds his racket to be unbearable. He comes near the “thinker” and drops the pelts that the Tsuful he has eaten wore on his head.  
We understand then that, at this time, the Saiyan don't make their own clothes, they make them from Tsufuls' clothing.  
Proud of his gift, the Saiyan says: “Groump.” Which is interpreted by the other by: “we copulate?”  
To which the latter answers positively in the sense he hasn't punched the other in the face.  
And so lived at the prehistoric time Saiyans, Tsufuls, metal turtles, brachiosaurus and many others, more or less happily.  
The Saiyans are watching the night falling. They are smiling because tonight, they celebrate.

The children have come out of the habitations, some kind of tents made of wood and pelts because the Saiyans hate building so as long as it stands (most of the time, it's impossible to understand how it can stands), they make their best for it not to be destroyed by accident. The Saiyans leave the village and go to a far off meadow.

Everything is quiet, most of the animals are hidden in the very back of their den. They know what is about to happen. And the Tsufuls most of all. They live in the back of habitations carved in the depth of the ground, far, very far away from Saiyan territories.

In the middle of the group, a young kid is looking proudly at the sky. As for the other children his age, it's the first time that he'll see the full moon. Its particular cycle allows it to be full only once every eight years. An adult shoves him. The child slaps him, sending him several hundred meters away. Indeed, this child is already the strongest member of the village, and by far. His name is Brasca.

The sky clears up and the moon appears. And all the Saiyans look at it in the eyes. And they start to grow. To change. In a few seconds, they all have become gigantic apes. The Saiyans look down the world from at least 50 yards higher than usual. Everything seems to be so small, they laugh at their power. They start running, they step over hills with glee.  
A baby prances around. He's small beside the other, but he already towers the tallest trees of the forest. In spite of his size, he doesn't feel heavy and he laughs as he runs between the legs of the adults. One of them sends him flying away, as if he was a ball. Since time immemorial, Saiyans raise their children and make them understand that they're being annoying with a good kick.

 

Somewhere, a Saiyan, who has kept his appearance, is crying. The others must not see him crying. What a shame! He has lost his tail in an accident some years ago and he had hoped it'd have grown in time, but it hadn't been the case.  
Entire forests are destroyed. Thousands of beasts are crushed, the landscape is devastated. But when Saiyans party, they party hard.  
A scream can be heard. People turn around. They see Brasca suffering from a strange phenomenon. His muscles are swelling and he screams as if he was in pain.  
Wind is starting to swirl around him, as it happens when the most powerful Saiyans that exist at their time concentrates to gather their energy and destroy anything that moves. The ape is starting to float into the air, a power that none had ever seen. He keeps gathering energy and floating up. A huge whirlwind surrounds him. Suddenly, the color of his fur changes. He starts to shine and becomes yellow. The level of his energy makes all the villager fall.  
Brasca is suffering. He keeps getting more and more energy. Suddenly, he opens his mouth and spits a fire ball so powerful that for centuries and throughout the galaxy, nobody managed to make one that strong. The ball goes right through a mountain as if it was butter. On its way, the trees bend and touch the ground because of the shock wave. A Saiyan that is in the way is destroyed as if it had been a mosquito in the path of a blaster shot. The fire ball seems to go towards the stars, but actually, it merely goes straight forwards and away from the bend of the planet. Its power is so that it's not attracted by gravity. It gets lost into space where it'll end up into a star.

The golden ape pounded on his torso to show his fury. He then grasps his own tail and tears it off. He then comes back to normal and passes out. He falls and crashes on the ground.

On the neighbouring continent, hidden in the depth of the mountains, into underground cities so that Saiyans can't find them, the Tsufuls have watched this sudden rise of energy. And they worry. They decide to send spies over there.  
Even though they have simple firearms that can shoot pointed and poisoned bullets and are riding vehicles, that are indeed loud, but have the advantage of being almost as fast as a running Saiyan, the Tsufuls are frightened by those apes who don't hesitate to eat them without caring where they could come from.

 

The next day, Brasca gets up rather late. He has a headache. Nothing happens for several weeks and he says he doesn't remember what happened.  
But one evening, during a quarrel triggered by a very livened up conversation about some uninteresting topic, the brawl turns out badly. Brasca kills one of his opponent. It's not the first time such a thing happen, but the others are really mad at him. They all start to beat him but they're easily thrown away. They get back on their feet and attack again, it's a serious fight. The tension rises when one of them got his arm ripped off by Brasca.  
But all this is quite normal among Saiyans.  
Far from here, on top of a tree, hidden in the leaves, two Tsufuls are watching the scene through binoculars.

 

Other Saiyans join the fray, among them are powerful fighters. The chief of the neighbouring village focused his energy, the grass swirling around him. It is time to show this kid what a true warrior is. Brasca recognises the strength of a true fighter and let go of the Saiyan's face he was crushing between his fingers.  
He opens his hand and a fire ball appears. Some recognise that thing they have seen the night of the full moon and draw back instinctively. The chief looks at the shining ball with interest, then runs to his opponent. Brasca throws the ball as if he was throwing a rock. It hits the chief in a loud explosion, and the chief stops running and fall backwards.  
He gets up in the smoke, his clothes are torn and he is bleeding here and there. And he is angry. He rushes once again at Brasca who is focusing his energy, and they fight for a while. The witnesses, Saiyans as Tsuful, don't ask anything: it's obvious that Brasca has the upper hand.  
On the ground, almost defeated, the chief of the neighbouring village spit a bit of blood. He is annoyed. He hasn't lost any fight for a long time. So, he gets up. And focuses his energy. He lands an incredibly strong punch into Brasca's torso but the latter doesn't even parry or move, as if he hadn't felt the blow. And he feels the energy rising inside him. Endlessly.  
A blast of wind surrounds him and his hair goes up on his head, straight and yellow. A yellow aura, with some hind of green, enlightens him.

 

The Tsufuls are astonished. After a moment of awe, they turn on the energy calculator. The hand turns around several times then starts shaking and oscillating. It's immeasurable. They use the binoculars once again to see what will this boiler do, it that generates more energy than their coal-fired plants.  
The boiler seems to teleport itself. In truth, Brasca moves in one moment right in front of his opponent and punches him. Blood spurts and his opponent falls, dead with one blow.

With a wicked smile, he turns towards the other that are running away. Brasca licks his bloody hand and laughs. He opens his arms and energy keeps rising. He creates a fire ball and throw it to his feet. The ground opens, explodes and the entire meadow is destroyed. The spies tremble when they see that the damages almost reached them, it stopped only a few yards from them. Brasca turned his eyes in their direction. He has spotted them.  
The Tsufuls spies are trained. Even since the dawn of time, Tsufuls have lived in cooperation. Since the dawn of time, when facing a Saiyan, there is only one thing to do. A part of those in danger has to face the enemy and hold him back while the other part flees. Both of them jump down the three, stretching their right arm. Once on the ground, they look at each other's hand. One of them was making the hand-sign of the scissors whereas the other one was making the sign of the rock.  
They ride their bikes, that they had used in silent mode up to that moment. They trigger the starter and loose free the acceleration. The silencers go out from the tubes ejected by very powerful starting gas. The rockets fire up and each of the spies goes in the opposite direction. One of them rushes towards Brasca. Ready to die, he is not afraid. Yet, he should be.  
Some yards before contact, the Tsuful abruptly turns in order to pass on the fighter's side. Surprised by the reactivity of the machine enemy, Brasca looks at him getting away in a cloud made of black smoke. The warrior coughs. This smell of pollution is unbearable. He deploys his energy and all the smoke fades away. He rushes forwards and, in one moment, catches up with the machine that was getting away at 200 mph. He grasps the motorcycle and crushes the metal of the body and fly away with his prey.  
The Tsuful is pulled in every direction but he holds on. He takes his gun and shoots at point-blank range on the torso of his enemy who seems to be taller and more muscled than earlier. The bullets crush and bounce. The most powerful Tsuful bullets, able to run through a Saiyan body, worth 100,000 zenis per unit!  
The fighter crushes then the motorcycle, and a leg of the spy along with it, with his bare hands. The latter cries of pain and bends in two. But he also takes advantage of it to load his guns again. But the results are the same.  
“I know what you're thinking!” then says the Saiyans, pointing at the forest. We could see the fumes of the engines of the other motorcycle between the trees. The spy eventually notices that they're several hundred yards above ground.  
Brasca creates once again an energy ball and throws it into the forest, so that it goes after the motorcycle. The fire ball destroys every trees that are stranding in its way and the target hears a suspicious noise from behind. She turns around to see the devastating thing getting closer at the speed of sound! The spy suddenly turns 90 degrees and switches off the engine when he smashed, the least violently he could, into bushes.  
Due to the explosion, bits of rocks and trees are scattered all around. A fragment stabbed the Tsuful. From high above, Brasca wickedly laughed, then, as he turns towards his hostage, he sees him pulling the pin out of a round and grey item. Yelling out of rage, the Tsuful comes near the body of the Saiyan and places his hand that is firmly gripping the grenade close to his face. A detonation rings out and the explosion triggers the other grenades he had on his. The motorcycle is destroyed as well as its user. But the fighter comes out of the smoke, scratchless.  
One moment later, the Saiyans are coming back, but an entire group this time. Other villages has been deserted to see what is going on and what are those explosions. The fleeing Sayans had raised the alarm and many are coming in the hope to have a thrilling fight.  
It's a battle field. Steam comes from the burnt ground. There are the remnants of something made of strange metal and, in the middle, Brasca is standing, Brasca who is now twice as big as he usually is.  
He has become a mountain of muscles and the child is now bigger than all other Saiyans. Bathed in his yellow aura, his eyes seeming to be white, he was extremely impressive.  
A lot of Saiyan died that day.  
The Tsuful spy somehow managed to bandage his wound and to go back to the coast. There, a boat was waiting for him, hidden in a cove, and this is how he could report what has happened.  
At the Tsuful continent, they're bustling about. The following days, Brasca kills dozens of Saiyans, destroys landscape and comes dangerously near the Tsuful hidden cities. An extensive research in the archive shows one results. 1000 years ago, a Saiyan with yellow hair has been noticed too. He was much more powerful than the others and he died at a very young age, soon after he had changed.  
“It's clear,” says a scientist. “It's a recurring phenomenon. And it keeps improving.”  
“Nothing seems to be able to touch it. It sucks up the energy all around him, it's indestructible and untiring!”  
“We have to destroy him otherwise he'll destroy our world. If nothing can physically hurt him, we'll have to attack him another way.”  
“Gas? Poison?”  
“No, no gas can reach him because of the wind he generates. And I doubt poison would go through his skin... As for making him swallow some... Let me remind you that ever since he has turned into... this, he hasn't eaten or drunk anything!”  
“The problem is solved.” suddenly said someone.  
All the scientists turned towards the messenger who just had come.  
“Brasca died this morning. He fell on his own, destroyed by his own energy.”

At the Tsufuls, as at the Saiyans, it was a relief.  
“Do you think that such a thing will happen again, chief?” asked a Tsuful during the filling of the datas for a future use.  
“Yes.” he answered. “In 1000 years. And it'll be even more stable. He won't die before weeks maybe. Perhaps even more. It'll destroy the world because its power exponentially increases with time.  
“In 1000 years... We'll have the technology to destroy it!”  
“I hope so... I do hope so...”  
In 1000 years, the Saiyans and Tsuful world had changed. The Saiyans hadn't evolved much, but they now built houses made of wood, stone and cement. They even have some big cities, school (only in said big cities), an army and a world King of all Saiyans. Indeed, when you can go around the planet in less than a month, the world is your only country. Yet the civilisation still was quite rural and, even though there weren't a system of class, the inhabitants of the so few cities had a higher level of education, were stronger and they even were more polite than the average villager.  
Saiyans now knew the art of flying and a part of the population was able to do so. Every adult Saiyans knew how to throw fire balls (or they worked hard to keep hidden that they didn't know how to do it).  
As for the Tsufuls, they had gone through the industrial era and were now at the informatics era. They built robots that could noiselessly fly, protective force field and sensors able to watch over the entire planet. Those technologies were useful to them to survive on the same planet as the Saiyans.  
The Tsuful cities were now in open air, on islands far from Saiyans lands. A big part of the surrounding oceans was included in their protective fields which disconcerted the beings that came near it. Those beings lost their sense of direction and got lost, and they always ended up going back home without having found the smallest Tsuful town.  
The Tsufuls kept contact with the King of Saiyans and the rare educated Saiyans. To achieve it, they often sent a robot ambassador, which enabled them to have videoconferences. The most peaceful Tsufuls considered the Saiyans to be their 'baby brothers' they had to watch and protect. That was why they had, for instance, sent spy satellites and warned the Saiyans a bit before a volcano erupted and destroyed an inhabited region.  
And they, of course, had warned the Saiyan King of the one they now called the Millenary Fighter and of its danger. The story had become a legend among the Saiyans. Everyone hoped that their son would become the Millenary Fighter, the most powerful Saiyans. By definition, he'd become King.  
The current Saiyan King had then made arrangement to welcome – and kill – this fighter. He has swelled the ranks of his army and trained it to its limit. He didn't neglect any trail, that's why he also sent some of his warriors in senseless quests, as the hunt for the Golden Metal Turtle that, according to the legend, could make anyone immortal. Or the research of a mystical demon that could kill just by touching, the search of the hidden Tsuful cities that should kept an incredible weapon somewhere and even, let's get crazy, the research in the depth of the archives of the library.  
The Saiyans were quite sceptical and didn't believe in the aforementioned legends. Most of them had a hard time believing in the Millenary Fighter. The King himself didn't really believe in these, but he did believe in what the library could keep.  
Very few Saiyans knew how to read. Actually, in order to know to read, those Saiyans had to be weak, idiot and coward to the point they hid under the protection of the King. And they had to manage the library in order to read and write there. Whenever a high ranking Saiyan went looking for historical informations (which seldom happened), he admited that the scribes were of some use but he couldn't help and feel contempt for these bugs that spent their life among books.  
Studies and scientific projects had been conducted by Saiyans (more cowards and bugs) and their findings had been preciously kept. The King knew they were important and an attack against the library meant death. The people had eventually accepted that 'all these scholars were shit but they most likely could be of some use'.

The great, and retired, general Nizucchi was in the great library of the capital. He was certain that it was of no use, but he obeyed the King for he was the most loyal of his men. He had been waiting for several minutes and he was starting to feel it was taking forever.  
“There,” said the scholar who had come back, a Saiyan woman even older than he was. She has lost several teeth and she was so bent that it was a wonder she could even see his face. For the general, she was nothing but a piece of garbage. “I found the documents. Those about what a Saiyan has to do to reach the supreme strength.”  
“Yeah, so?”  
“It's a studies of Leanord. He lived two hundred years ago. He said that Saiyans used but a part of their power and that they could become much stronger. And the key to reach this level is empathy.”  
“What path?”  
“The ability to feel for others. To share their pain, to be sad for them and,” she added, “to suffer when they suffer.”  
“It's completely idiotic!”  
The scholar read and explained all the details of the theory. After several long conversations, Nizucchi left. He had understood what his mission was: he had to find a pussy and make the stronger fighter of the world out of him .  
Nizucchi explained this to the King who sent him in search of his empathetic warrior. Therefore the general left and travelled from village to village, thinking that he was wasting his time... but the King was right, they had to follow each trail.  
Several hundred miles away, a Saiyan who has found a golden metal turtle tried by all means to become immortal by rubbing it against him. And then, he understood that it merely was covered with yellow mud.

 

Far away, far from the city and from everything, a Saiyan woman was dying.  
It happened everyday.  
But this one wasn't old or wounded. Actually, it was worse, she was sick. A very pathetic way to die.  
But that wasn't going to trouble her husband's day: it was a lovely day and he had things to do as the chief of the village. But as he passed in front of the house where his wife was taking so long to die, he yelled to the door: “Get out of here, damn it!”; which would have appeared very,very awful if they didn't know that, at the bedside there was their daughter who was crying for her mother.  
The chieftain, whose name was Hartich, was quite tolerant. He understood a Saiyan could cry, in particular if he was young. A Saiyan could cry if he had a severe injury or after a bitter lose. But crying because their mother was dying... that he really couldn't fathom. Everybody died, sooner or later!  
“Get out of here! Get out now!” he bellowed.

The girl eventually left. Her eyes were still red and puffy.  
“Are you not ashamed to make your mother suffer during her last moments by showing her your crying face?” he said.  
“You don't understand anything.” she replied, frowning.  
“That's right. Make yourself useful and go hunt something to eat.”  
The girl started floating – it was rare in these parts of the world – and flew away. The father entered in the house. He and his wife had been together for 20 years. From Saiyans of this era, it was quite a lot. Of course, they had parted way from time to time to see other people, but they always came back together, and they had raised their only daughter for many years, even though most kids were raised by only one of the progenitors, and generally by the whole village.  
His wife was awake.  
“She is being hard with you, isn't she?” he asked.  
“It doesn't matter.” she weakly answered. Hartich fell silent for a while, then asked:  
“Don't you want to put an end to this?”  
“No, she replied. “I want to see death coming.”  
She was a true Saiyan woman.

It was almost evening and most of the Saiyans were sitting at tables, drinking and resting, in front of their houses. Tables and other living place always were outside. After all, houses were useful only to sleep and to keep things from the rain.  
All of them turned when they saw their chief coming from his house with his wife in his arms. They understood that she had died at last. She had been sick for several days and the Saiyans weren't used to see people taking so long to die.  
"Hanaaaaaaasiaaaa !!!" Hartich screamed to call his daughter that he knew was close by. Instantly, springing from between the houses, his daughter went beside him. Her look was anxious and her eyes watered when she saw her mother.  
Hartich took a deep breath and threw his wife's body into the air. He threw the body high in the sky. Out of respect for their leader, all the villagers fell silent as they watched it quickly rising in the firmament. Hartich had thrown it high. It meant that he showed a lot of respect for his former wife. And the more his waited, the more he increased this display of respect. So, he waited, his fist clenched, gathering his energy. And so did Hanasia.  
The corpse was starting to fall back. All the villagers clenched their fist and gathered their energy too. They moved away from the tables, ready to shoot, for, in general, it was at this moment that they usually did it. But of course, they waited for Hartich to shoot first.  
The body was still falling. Faster and faster. Some were now worried. If the body was to touch the ground, then it'd destroy all kind of respect. For the deceased ones that have been despised when alive, the tradition was to shoot as soon as the body had been thrown, without giving it any time to rise. But to touch the ground... that was the worst! Saiyans were too matter-of-fact to think it'd bring misfortune or anything. All of it was a matter of respect.  
Some were hesitating. The body was falling so fast, and they wanted to shoot now. But they didn't dare doing it. Hartich and Hanasia, the two strongest Saiyans of the whole village stood in the middle of the group and if Hartich was too slow, then Hanasia would surely shoot. She could take the liberty of doing it, but them... No, certainly not. They'd pay a heavy price. And so, they watched the two Saiyans, waiting for a sign. Those two had their attacks ready, and now they were closing their eyes. They really were strange.  
A villager gave a hint for a move, but he was immediately stopped by the one standing at his side. If they waited for a quarter of a second, then the body would hit the ground! And, suddenly, the relatives opened their eyes and threw their fire balls on the cadaver, the members of the village did the same right after them. An explosion rang out above the houses and only a few ashes fell on the ground.  
That was how the Saiyans dealt with their deceased.  
Nizucchi visited villages and villages. He hadn't found anything of interest. No incredibly strong peasant, no Saiyan that was crazy enough to like of birds, flowers and children. He felt he had visited about a hundred villages when he reached the place where we left in the previous chapter. He then was very far from the city of the King .  
In such remote places, it often happened that the authority of the King was contested. Actually, the authority of the King had to be renewed each time he expected anything from a faraway place. There was a reason why all the messengers mandated to conduct a census were high ranking members of the army: they had to subdue the villagers and remind them how strong the capital was.  
For, indeed, many generals went from village to village to offer Saiyans to join the army, but that hadn't happened for more than 340 years, when a King had decided to go and attack the Tsuful part of the world.  
After several weeks of research, flying above the sea, the Saiyan army had then destroyed a big and empty island, thinking that the Tsufuls most likely lived below it.  
Today the King was training an army to face the Millenary Fighter, even though it wasn't quite official.  
It was an average sized village, and well-kept houses and organised structures (such as this place in the middle of the village for Saiyan celebrations and gathering) meant an intelligent and efficient chief.  
Nizucchi went down and landed at the border of the village, then he came in on foot, going towards the village center.  
With his shining armor, he didn't go unnoticed - this was the goal after all – and the Saiyans watched him, or followed him. As it often happened, he was stopped in his way by an audacious girl. A young Saiyan female was in his way and clearly defied him. After all, the man had come on his own volition while he hadn't been invited. And he was obviously rather old. So she had her chance.  
She spat on the ground, next to her and she hardly turned her head toward him that she saw her opponent's hand rushing toward her. The attack reached her shoulder and she was thrown backwards before she could even react. That was how Nizucchi sent her flying several yards backwards as the other villagers were laughing. He then went on his way.

 

Hartich had noticed the commotion and was waiting for him in the middle of the village. When the leader saw his armor, he immediately recognised his function.  
“You're a great general of the King. Welcome to our village.”  
He hadn't always been welcomed this way. This chief was clearly more educated than others he had met on his travels.

They prepared a banquet from scratch as fast as they could to discuss with the new-comer – they couldn't talk without eating – which resulted in all the members of the village appearing for they wouldn't want to miss an occasion to eat.  
Nizucchi directly explained that he was looking for a student, a fighter to train.  
“It's an honour we can't refuse.” said Hartich. “Would you like trying out some of the persons here, those you think shows potential?”  
“Well... you're the chief. Show me what the strongest one of your village is worth.”  
Hartich hesitated for a second then got up as he swallowed his last piece of meat.  
For the fourth time in a row, Hartich was thrown on the ground by the general. The chief got up and brushed the dust and the blood and returned to his stance with dignity. Standing in front of him, Nizucchi hadn't been touched once. The villager were astonished.  
They were proud of their leader. Their leader was very very strong! They knew it for he already had crushed the chiefs of the surrounding villages whenever problems arose.  
And that city dweller defeated him without problem.  
“You're very strong.” said Nizucchi. “It's surprising in such a faraway place. You've travelled a lot, haven't you?” The spectators rolled their eyes at this statement. “I fear you're not the one I'm looking for. I think I'm going to kill you.” And he slowly created a fire ball in his hand.

The spectators were holding their breath. Killing someone in a friendly match wasn't really polite but they didn't care enough to intervene. As for Hartich, he didn't plan on dying like this. He The warrior rushed to his opponent with rage and attacked him.  
Now motivated, Hartich was much more efficient and Nizucchi took blows and let go of his fire ball. Yet the general managed to get the upper hand and broke free.  
The two opponents were now facing each other from afar and while Hartich was hesitating, Nizucchi was looking in the crowd for the Saiyan who would come and stop this fight.  
Because killing during a friendly match was not the done thing and only an empathetic Saiyan, or an interested one, would react to such an injustice. And given the wide gap between their level, only a coward would kill someone who was weaker than him in these conditions.  
It was an interested girl who reacted. A young Saiyan girl, about Hanasia's age, who wanted, since he was now free, to live with Hanasia's father and be his wife. Age gap had never been a criteria for the Saiyan people when it came to mates.  
“He's not the strongest one of the village.” she said.  
“Really?” replied Nizucchi. “Maybe is there someone who'd deserve more to fight against me.”  
“Or who would deserve to be killed?” naughtily retorted Hartich.  
Nizucchi pondered on what these words could mean. The girl wanted to save the chief and pointed at someone else while the chief, on the other hand, seemed to want to keep this someone else hidden, so that they wouldn't be killed, if so was the plan of his opponent.  
He was going to check what were their motivations.  
“Killed? It depends. Most likely. Actually, yes. And if it's not that other person, then it'll be you.”  
Hartich got into a fighting stance. “None here is stronger than I.”  
And Nizucchi smiled inwardly for this sentence clearly was a lie! He was protecting this other person, just as the girl was protecting him.  
When a Saiyan was helping another one, it was either because they obeyed that person (such was the case with the high ranking officers, or mere submission), or because they deeply loved that person. In all these cases, when they faced a death threat, the Saiyans always changed side. Except, as he had understood in the library, when it was a strange being that couldn't bear the pain of others! And whose strength came from his motivation to protect them. So all he had to do was spicing things up.  
He turned towards the girl, ready to defy her, but she was gone.  
Hartich took advantage of this movement to attack the distracted man, and the fight started anew. Nizucchi received some more blows, but the chieftain eventually hit the ground, dominated by the city fighter.  
He was about to kick Hartich some more, even though he was defeated, when an angry voice interrupted him.  
“Stooooooooooooooooooooop!”

 

A (n other) young girl. The one who had left had brought her. This new comer immediately made an impression on Nizucchi.  
Because of his long life as a warrior, he had already met many, and many more, Saiyans so he could easily guess their strength, their level and their experience from the way they stood, the tension surrounding them or their eyes. No doubt about it, she was the strongest one of the village. But in that case, why wasn't she the leader? He could think of only one reason...  
“Leave my father alone.”  
Yes, the only reason possible. It happened in faraway villages that the parent wasn't deposed by his child, out of respect, at least not before some years. There were then a third suspect.  
The first girl had moved and looked away, as if to say 'I don't care about what happens now'. He mentally removed her name from the list for the small family interested him more. This father who was protecting his daughter... It happened in family that had only one kid, but it never went that far.  
“One of you will die. Which one will I fight?”  
“Me!” the father and his daughter responded at the same time.  
Nizucchi gloated. Apparently, empathy was hereditary. Something attracted his eyes. He turned towards the girl to analyse her better and saw her eyes were red. She even had cried.  
Saiyan customs changed depending on the regions, but Nizucchi had never witnessed in any place of the world a Saiyan that dared appear when marks of such a weakness were visible on their face.  
“Why did you cry?” The city man asked her calmly.  
“That's none of your business.” she answered as calmly in return.  
“It interests me because it could make me change my mind regarding the killing. If you tell the truth, of course.”  
“Huh?” Hanasia was abashed by the attitude of that stranger. He was hidding something. He was testing them. He was looking for something. And she certainly wouldn't be able to defeat him.  
“My mother is dead.”  
“So?”  
“So I cried because my mother is dead.”  
Nizucchi didn't understand. It was a concept he couldn't understand. In his opinion, as in every Saiyans' opinion, the death of a next of kin could lead to a light depression, nostalgia... at best! He looked for the link between this and suffering for other... Deceased didn't suffer as they were dead! So it seemed better to focus now on her hidden powers that her desire to help other had to release.  
“I defy you. If you can't stop me, I'll kill you and your father.”  
Hanasia ran towards the stranger and tried to punch him, but he dodged it. She attacked again and again and Nizucchi didn't do anything besides calmly dodge and parry each blow.  
The general was quite impressed by her strength, it wasn't that bad at all. He eventually hit her hard, but, to his surprise, she dodged it. He thought that, as he hadn't attacked for a long time, she didn't expect him to attack her, but she obviously had sharp reflexes.  
Nizucchi kept attacking and soon enough, Hanasia found herself in a bad position. She had never fought against so strong a Saiyan. It wasn't a matter of power. But he was virtually evasive, fast, efficient... his blows almost always reached their target.  
His moves were... beyond understanding and his way of fighting wasn't like the one of this village, or even the way of fighting of the neighbouring villages either.  
Hanasia was starting to pant and Nizucchi considered that it was time to test her again.  
“Tired already? I thought so.” Moving blindly fast, he threw a fire ball at her father.  
As the chief was starring at his daughter at the time, he noticed only too late that he was the one to be attacked and didn't have any time to react. Hartich was thrown backwards in the explosion and he fell on the ground, heavily injured.  
When he turned to see the reaction of the girl, he saw her furiously rushing at him.  
He didn't have time to parry and, for the first time of the fight, got a truly powerful blow. The warrior was thrown backwards, and some blood drops fell from his wound. And Nizucchi smiled as he hit the earth without reacting, so glad to have found the Saiyan he had been looking for so long.  
He was pinned to the ground by another violent blow. Hanasia crushed him (that's to say, she was 'flying' towards the ground in order to prevent him from moving, otherwise he'd have been able to push her away as easily as a Saiyan picks up a rock) and she dealt several punches on his face.  
He shouldn't have lost concentration as he had. He now had received too many blows and he couldn't react anymore. Bullshit. He had gone too far and was going to die because of his mistake.

 

Hanasia eventually stopped and let go of Nizucchi. She could have killed him. Actually, given what had happened, it was surprising that she hadn't killed him. He had clearly threatened her and her father. It was logical that she finished him off.  
Especially considering that he was much stronger than she was and that, if he treated himself, he could come back and go through with his threat. Even though the villagers also thought that she should have killed him, they didn't say anything.  
“I won.” said Hanasia. “I forbid you to threaten the inhabitants of our village.”  
“You are letting me live?” articulated Nizucchi between his painful teeth, as he looked at the sky. “You really are the one I'm looking for.”  
There was a moment of surprise and then, Hanasia turned around and walked away to her father.  
“Are you ok?” she asked him.  
Hartich didn't answer this question, given how stupid it was (and he was used to hearing it) and what it implied (that a Saiyan could be interested in how another fared) and he got up. He was dizzy but he'd get over it fast.  
“I respect your decision, but it'd have been best to kill him.”  
“It won't be useful. Hey, old man!” she yelled in the other direction. “Fuck off! Our central place isn't a dormitory!”  
The villagers naughtily laughed, they laughed even more because they knew that, if the stranger was too injured to leave on his own, then Hanasia wouldn't hesitate to take him by the hair or by the tail and to throw him away out.  
Nizucchi slowly got up with whatever shred of dignity he still had. And then he left the village. Once he was far enough, he looked for a watering hole to wash his injured face and for food. In a few days he'd have recovered. And he'd come back.  
When his mission had started, he didn't even believe in the existence of the Saiyan he was looking for. But now that he really had met this strange being, he absolutely wanted to know if her power could increase until it dominated all Saiyans...  
Many Saiyans opened their eyes wide at the sight of Nizucchi coming into the village. He probably was crazy to do such a thing. He had been at fault, he had been banished and was now outlawing himself.  
In such conditions, there weren't any disgrace in ganging up to attack him.  
And that was what they were going to do.  
When the general of the King reached the main square, half the villagers were surrounding him, cracking their knuckles or merely with their arms crossed on their chest, looking at him scornfully. They were just waiting for a sign allowing them to attack him. Not a word was uttered.  
Hanasia hastily arrived, flying.  
“You again?”  
Nizzuchii turned towards her and smiled at her.  
“Well, yes. Me again. But I'm not here to fight. Rather, I'd like to speak to you in private.”  
“You'll need jaw in a good shape to do it.” she said, as she went near him, her fist raised. “And a belly with everything in it. You'll understand that in the minutes to come, you'll lack the two of them.”  
All the Saiyans of the village were quite winded up, ready to throw fire balls and to come to Hanasia's assistance. As for Nizucchi, he merely went high in the air. All the villagers were caught off-guard. And as very few of them knew how to fly, only Hanasia went after him.  
“I'm a General in the King's City. I have been the teachers of many Saiyans and you, little girl, have a potential such as I've never seen before.”  
“And that is why you came back?”  
“With my training, you'll be the strongest Saiyan. Stronger than I, stronger than the King...”  
“Pfff.”  
“Stronger than the Millerany Fighter.”  
“He doesn't exist.”  
“Not only he does exist but one thousand had passed since the last one. He can show up at any moment. And only you will be able to defeat him.”  
“You think so?”  
“My job is to think so. That's the mission I've been given.”  
Hanasia gave him a strange look, seemingly annoyed. She didn't feel like hitting him anymore. What a pity. Moreover her father would come soon. She had to make a decision.  
“I thought that your job was to kill people that you didn't like.”  
“I lied. I was looking for a Saiyan to train and to unlock his strength.”  
“Hm...”

Several weeks later, Nizucchi was tolerated in the village and he gave lessons to Hanasia everyday. A lot of villagers were there too. Some were there to help their 'almost-leader' if this 'almost-outlaw' trying something weird, others were here to enjoy the privilege of attending a fighting lesson [with someone] from the capital [city]. Hartich didn't came often. But today he was here.  
“Chief,” said a Saiyan, as he pointed at Hanasia who was enduring a weird technique. “Didn't you crush Kumppin, the chief of the Western Village, with that technique?”  
“That's the one.” he answered. “I learned it in the capital.”  
“Why didn't you teach it to your daughter then?”  
“I taught her better techniques. Hey, Hanasia!! Take his fucking leg!!”  
The two fighters stopped for a moment.  
“If I do it, I won't be able to protect myself dad.”  
“You'll get a punch in your mouth, but you'll also get to smash his stomach... or his balls, as you wish. This technique is completely flawed, to be used on idiots only.”

 

The training went on, based on the reflexes this time. Quite a few Saiyans were watching and imitating. They knew that their leader, the strongest Saiyan of the region, was the strongest partly because of his travels and his training in the city.  
“Hartich, do you think that Hanasia will be able to surpass that guy one day? That old man... he's terrifying, he dodge everything. A bit like you... but ten times worse.”  
“He's not really that strong.” answered the chief. “Not compared with...”  
“What? All the city dwellers are that strong?”  
“No, kiddo. I mean, compared with himself twenty years ago. He should have been really strong. You know, there are not many generals. As for Hanasia... It's not impossible that she will reach the level of a general but... it's not certain either.”

Several days later, Nizucchi and Hanasia were alone at last. It was abundantly raining and the Saiyans calmly stayed in their house. Rain was painful, even for a Saiyan, as it fell at high speed in this world where everything was heavy. Besides, as it had many minerals, some drops were even almost solid and it happened that a badly built house was destroyed by the rain.  
A very small Saiyan ran far from the village and towards the two others, holding a bone of shoulder blade above his head as an umbrella.  
“Little Harik, what are you doing here?” asked Hanasia.  
“I asked him to come.” said Nizucchi. “I need a hostage.”  
“A what?” exclaimed the two others at the same time, just as the general caught the kid and held him high, getting rid of his umbrella. Harik put his hands in front of his face, moaning in pain. “ouch, ouch...”  
“Let him go.” yelled Hanasia. “He's to young to take the rain for that long!”  
“If you want me to, you'll have to show me your strength, my student! When the Millenary Warrior appears. I am sure that the power you display when you want to help someone will show, but it'll have to be much more than what you showed me. Will all the training you got, you better do something more impressive than last time.”  
“You want to take a good bashing, that's it? As the daughter of the chief, I'll protect the children of my village!”  
“I'd love to see that.” screamed Nizucchi who, at this moment, threw a terribly powerful fire ball with his free hand towards Hanasia. As she wasn't ready, she took it directly and didn't see him flying in her direction. He kneed her in her stomach and she fell on the ground clutching the pained area.  
“Move!” commanded her attacker. “Do you think that the Millenary Warrior will strike as weakly as I do?” and he finished with a kick in her face making the warrior fly several yards backwards and roll on several other yards of mud.  
Shaken, she could merely see anything in the dark night. She could merely make out the figure of the Saiyan, afar, and that he was doing something. She heard Harik's screams getting louder. Nizucchi was beating him!  
“You know...” he yelled so that she'd hear him. “I think he'll die.” And he continued to hit the child.  
Hanasia tried to get up, but she was so injured. The angered female managed to rise to her feet groggily but she slipped in the mud and fell yet again heavily. The unrelenting rain pounded on her wounds, increasing the pain she felt.  
“Stop it... Stop...”  
“What are you saying? I can't ear anything!” he yelled. “That's how you protect your village? What a joke!” He threw his hostage in the air and got him with his knee, hitting him in the stomach. Harik screamed and vainly tried to struggle himself free, all the while restraining himself from calling for help.  
— Stooooooooooooooop!! bellowed Hanasia, as she got up and flew. She didn't feel pain or the heavy rain on her skin anymore. Her energy rose and rose again. She raised her fists, focusing on the indistinct black figure where the scream came from. Wind suddenly appeared and the drops changed direction all around her, as if it was a storm.

“Damn... Such power... But if you think that the Millenary Fighter is going to wait...” Nizucchi suddenly threw And he threw a fire ball towards her.  
Surprised, she merely had the time to see it coming and, in a defeaning noise, she fell backwards. That old man still had a lot of energy to spare.  
Hearing only the rain that was strafing her even more violently, Hanasia felt that she was about to pass out. Darkness was starting to invade her eyesight when a though violently crossed her mind. Harik!  
“It's impossible.” she thought. “I'm so tired, I can't move anymore...”  
— Harik, Harik !  
“I can't stop him, not like this...”  
— Harik, Harik is going to die!  
“I'm hurt, I'm tired...”  
— Harik... Harik is not 4 year old yet. Listen to him... He's screaming again!

“Little Saiyan, your saviour is in no state to help,” sadistically said Nizucchi. “I think she's going to drown all alone in the mud. And you'll have to go with her. I never threaten without going through with it. If she doesn't get back to...”  
A powerful blow. Right in the face, like the first time.  
He hadn't see her, he hadn't noticed her coming, nor getting up. He let go of Harik because of the might of the punch but got a grip on himself immediately. He wasn't going to let her hit him again. Nizucchi flew to control his fall and put his arms in a defence stance in anticipation for the next blow.  
Hanasia flew at top speed behind him and dealt a kick. He turned and threw her a fire ball, but it crashed on Hanasia without damaging her much more than what would have a rain drop done.  
The warrior wasn't hitting him for the moment. Nizucchi could stand and see her. He didn't believe his eyes.  
There was a crater of mud at her feet, a supernatural wind surrounded her and her eyes were as hard as iron.  
“Aaaaah,” he said pleased. “Anger boosts you more than anything. But I want more!” The warrior punched her, but she easily parried and dealt him a blow. He tried his sneak attacks he had learned in the capital, but she was too fast each time, and each time she sent him fall away.  
After a few minutes, Hanasia's power was still the same and Nizucchi could hardly stand on his feet. She then slowly walked to him. He bent forwards, trying to get into a fighting stance but Hanasia caught caught him and threw him in the air.  
She had used so much power to throw him that he went through the clouds. Under the sudden sun, he felt as if a burden was about to explode in his chest and his eardrums seemed near the stage of explosion. That was what always happened when one flew to fast towards the sky. He tried to fly to keep at the same level and get used to this burden, that merely was the change of pressure.  
Hanasia took Harik from the mud and made sure that he was alive. Slowly, and keeping her body above his own to protect him from the rain, she flew. When they were near the cloud, she felt the usual buzz of the pressure change and she slowed down.  
“Shut your nose and mouth and blow.” she said to Harik.

He did as she said and unblocked his ears. They went higher again and above the layer of clouds. At the sun light, she checked how much he was injured. He didn't seem to have much broken bones. At least, he'd survive it.  
“You're super strong... thanks to me.” proudly said the little one as he spat a baby tooth.

 

She turned her head to see Nizucchi, afar off, wiping the blood that was still running from his nose. He was looking at her with fury in his eyes, the same fury they usually seen in the loser's eyes and that meant they hated their opponent. He actually looked worse than the kid.  
Hanasia slowly flew, feeling self-confident, towards him.  
“I know what you're thinking... but there won't be any next time. If ever you come back in my village, I'll kill you, no matter what your excuse is.”  
Nizucchi smiled inwardly. So, even several minutes after her anger, she still kept a bit of her 'boost'. Indeed, she was as powerful as she had been below. And it'd be ill advised to try and attack her now.  
And she was letting him live. Incredible, especially after what he had done.  
“I'd have loved to teach you more. Oh, yes, so much more... But as you let me live longer, I'll rather go tell the King that I've found the Saiyan girl who can defeat the Millenary Fighter. And I'll come back. Keep that it in mind, I'll come back!”  
The Tsuful action  
In the ministry offices, Chiin-Lee Litchi Chinensis Sapindaceae Rosids, was running to catch up so as not be too late at the meeting. She turned the corner near the lift and sped on straight forwards to the meeting room. She suddenly stopped and looked at the door. The latter recognised her identity and noiselessly opened. Everyone was already here but the meeting hadn't started yet. Even Tracheobionta was still far from the table, in deep communication.  
She went near the free seat left and turned towards her neighbour.  
“Good morning, Mister Hamamelidae Tracheobionta.”  
“Mrs Chinensis Sapindaceae Rosids,” he greeted, bowing his head with obvious respect. “You're right on time. If you'd allow me, I'd like to speak with you after the meeting.”  
“I'd be pleased.”

 

At the end of the table, the minister glanced at his screen and declared that the meeting could now start.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, we're all gathered to take stock on the list of projects we started in order to get rid of the threat of the Millenary Saiyan Fighter. We'll start clockwise, each will briefly describe your project, its progress and their credit application. When all of you will have spoken, then we'll debate and decide what we do.”  
Tracheobionta ended his call in a movement of the hand and put away his device as he sat. He was the first of the list.  
“Minister, I am the spokesperson for the project of the miniature nuclar weapon. If we are to believe the prediction of the scientists, then this Fighter will be so powerful that, even if we managed to make this bomb detonate close to him, then he'd still resist. We're close to finalising a bomb that would go through the oesophagus of this monster. It appears that once he has changed, he'd be big enough for it to be possible. There are many details left to settle, but it should be done in a few months from now. I have to say that the bomb will be very, very heavy. It'd require a Saiyan, for instance, to throw it in his direction. Or, of course, a ballistic device. The main problem, which isn't under my responsibility, is to know how to make him ingest such a bomb. As for the means, I merely ask to keep paying the salaries of my team and for 3 billions 4 hundred millions jenis in three months from now. For the building of the prototype.  
The researchers all gasped loudly. What did they expect? It was the normal price for the building of a miniature nuclear bomb, Chiin-Lee thought. They had voted in favor, she had voted against it. Let them deal with it. It was her neighbour's turn.  
“Minister, I'm Moraceae Urticales Hamamelidae Tracheobionta. I replaced the previous project manager, who was killed by our own subject. We've raised and trained a Saiyan. We've molded a warrior whose strength and techniques have gone beyond our hopes. At the moment, and without a doubt, he is not only among the most powerful Saiyans who has ever lived, but also, according to our calculation, he'd be able to kill the Millenary Fighter we've observed 1000 years ago.  
“No fasle hope,” he went on as he watched the reaction of his colleagues. “We're sure that the one we'll have to fight will be even stronger than this. Our subject is physically armored and he has learnt both Saiyan and Tsuful techniques. With the treatment we keep giving him, his strength increases daily. It's almost... terrifying. We've also implanted a blockage in his brain and we've had to use it often. I have to tell you that once we'll let it near the Millenary Fighter, it'll destroy everything in its path. But once the threat will have been dealt with, we'll be able to turn off our destructive subject with the mere pressure on a switch. My monthly budget is exactly the same than before.”  
“Minister,” said Chiin-Lee after a silence, “what I'm working on depends of all the other projects, so I'd like to be the last one to speak, if you don't mind.” The minister nodded and her other neighbour cleared his throat.  
“Mister Minister, I'm the spokesperson for the recognition project. My team, as well as our spy robots, are travelling all around the Saiyan world, in search of the one who will become the Millenary Fighter. As we've never studied the previous one before his change, it's hard to guess how we can recognise him amongst the other. Our team has set up numerous theories and our robots are looking for the Saiyans who'd have these features. For now, we've chosen two or three subjects. As we got the authorization to kill those who would be a risk, two of them have been eliminated. But, quite frankly, I don't think we've had the right one. As for budget... no change.”  
“Minister, I am the spokesperson for the laboratory which is producing the biological weapon which will, I'm certain, kill the Millenary Fighter. It cannot be carried by wind, so it reduces the risks of pandemic. Moreover, I can assure you that it has no effect on Tsuful. It resists the heat that this monster's power could generate. It seeps in the skin and multiply in the Saiyan blood. All we have to do is to throw a vial full of plasma on him and he'd be dead within four hours. Once again, the problem is how to instil the virus into it. Madam Sapindaceae Rosid will tell you about it Regarding the budget we require, I don't ask for much, my team of scientists is already working on other projects. We'll just need thirty thousand jenis per months to keep farming the virus. It'd be troublesome if we lacked it when the Millenary Saiyan appeared.”  
The minister turned to Chiin-Lee.  
“Ok. Well, as far as I'm concerned, I'm in charge of everything regarding the support of each of these projects. We've therefore built the prototype of a multi-tasking robots. Don't be surprised, it looks like a turtle.”  
A hologram of a metal turtle appeared in the middle of the table. It was spinning around. The other project managers noticed that the head and the paws of the turtle were also made of metal, which wasn't surprising given it was a robot. The other parts of the animal disappeared and showed, in their place, electronic devices or tubes, that certainly had particular functions.  
“Why a turtle, you ask? That's because, depending on what'd happen, the robot will have to appear in from of wild Saiyans and it had been theorised that they'd accept more easily an animal that they know, even if it looks a bit different, than something they really do not know. Our litterary-minded scriptwriter plans on pass it off as 'the queen of the turtles', that has come to fight the Milleranry Warrior. It will be able to talk, and we have a voice actor who will speak for it in real time. It flies, obviously as it's a robot, but it's not that obvious for a turtle. It has camera and it's remotely controlled. A team is being formed to make it work perfectly in the field.”  
“Now, about its functions. The big tube that you can see here is a cannon. It had been built in order to throw the bomb of the first project. On the other hand, the turtle has no weapon built in. It'd require too many weapon to fight against a Saiyan, even a normal one, so that to get rid of that problem, we've decided to place reactors here and here. These will enable the turtle to flee, as it'll be able to reach 270 miles per hour in less than 3 seconds. A pocket, that you can see here, will hermetically keep the vial containing the virus. If the turtle has the occasion to rush towards the Millenary Warrior without being destroyed, then it'll eject its product on him.

“And finally, we'll put all the material needed to heal an injured Saiyan in the remaining pockets. It's meant for the subject of the second project, of course. Please, take note that the super powerful antenna that allow us to guide the robot will also serve as relay to control our Saiyan.”  
They discussed about the finances and everything was agreed on. The problem of the Millenary Saiyan would be dealt with, one way or another. When they all started to leave, Chin-Lee turned to Tracheobionta.  
“If that's not asking too much, could you wait for me? I've something to say to the Minister.”  
She got up to speak in private with him, taking advantage of the fact that he hadn't phoned someone yet.  
“I'd like, if you don't mind, to request something for later. I'd like that, when the Millenary Fighter will be eliminated, every installations built for the fourth project to be destroyed, as well as every studies on it. As I know that none will agree with destroying the formula of the virus, I'm asking for it to be classified as ultra confidential.”  
“You fear that this virus could be used to commit a genocide on the Saiyans, don't you?”  
“That's right.”  
“I'll think about it.”  
She went back to Trachebionta.  
“Please, follow me. I'd like to show you our installations, and to inform you of a request.”  
They went towards the elevator.  
“You don't spend much time in our lab. I even heard that you didn't approve at all of the using of this Saiyan. Please, don't tell me that you're part of the People for the Ethical Treatment of Saiyans.”  
“No sir, even if... Well, I tolerate this project because I know it's necessary. Even if I think that the mere thought of this Saiyan being doped, hypnotised... that suffers only for experimental purposes to be unbearable, I still consider it's a chance to save the world. So I won't do anything against it.”  
They left the elevator. Trachebionta signed a car that was waiting and that came to them and opened. They went it and the car closed and left the building.  
“Government building, number 40, 4th hall.” Trachebionta announced. The internal screen showed a positive sign and the car went on its way. “You see, we've reached a point in our work where our subject has to practise. We've taught him how to fight, but he lacks training. None of our machines reach its level here. And are still far from it! It needs an opponent who would be as strong as the Millenary Fighter.”  
The car reached the building. It slowed down near the entrance and the detector recognised the occupants. A huge door opened. The car went through a tunnel and down to the underground installations.  
“Therefore I'd like to send the subject the middle of Saiyan territory.”  
They went in a corridor and entered a control room. A big glass allowed them to see inside. It was a huge greenhouse, but far off. Several yards of Plexiglas separated the warrior and the dark room. It was very dark so that the Saiyan wouldn't see the scientists. Several screens showed the Saiyans, who was permanently being watched by flying cameras.  
The monster was dirty and naked. On his enormous muscles, they could see vessels, due to the numerous drugs. He was sleeping, but wasn't lying down. Actually, he was sitting, as if ready to jump. His tail was moving back and forth very quickly. Even when asleep, he was agitated.

“I'll wake him up.” said Tracheobionta. Chin-Lee thought that he was going to turn on one of the control device on the Saiyan, but he merely pushed a button that made a camera make a noise. The noise of a mere rock falling on the ground.  
The Saiyan instantly looked up in the direction of the camera, ready to fight. He had dark rings under his eyes and blood rushing into them. The look of an insane person, insane and furious, and he was now looking at the camera. That was what they wanted to send in Saiyan territories?  
Harik had healed and everything was going well this day. Hanasia and her father were eating a piece of dinosaur.  
It has been raining for a part of the day and they had to celebrate the leaving of these dark clouds. Every Saiyans had been hunting in the afternoon and they were putting the table out on the central place. Not really subtle by nature, some villagers were throwing fire balls towards the ground so that it'd dry faster. Tables on mud... that was sinking.  
Some Saiyans were still bringing some hunting trophies from the afternoon hunt, or even entire trees. Other were building the bonfire, and the remaining ones were tearing the pelt from the beasts for the feast. Hartich and his daughter were checking that the meat was good.  
The small Harick was running around. In spite of his several lacking teeth – who cared? They'd grew back – he was broadly smiling, jumping high in the hope he'd fly. At a point, he jumped very very high. As the village was getting away, he looked at the horizon. In the south, the back cloud were going afar. In the west, was the hill behind which there was the neighbouring village. Down below... the ground that was now getting closer... Very fast.  
Suddenly, he slowed down, caught by Hanasia.  
“First, don't jump that high when you don't know on who you're going to fall. Second, try falling on your feet, not on your head!”  
He replied with a laugh, then he said:  
“I saw someone coming from the cloud.”  
“From the south? The capital? Damn, if it's Nizucchi, I'm going to smash his face.”  
Hanasia flew and scanned towards the black clouds. Far off, it was still raining. She indeed saw a moving dot, someone who obviously had flown under the rain. A mad one!  
Hartich had flown at her side. The dot had gone through the clouds and was flying higher.  
“Why is that crazy Saiyan flying under the clouds, dad?”  
“I think he's following a trail in particular. From up there he'd lose his landmarks on the ground.” The dot stopped and then rushed towards the village. “He had noticed us. He was looking for this place.”  
“But then, it must be...”  
“A story teller, that's all. Those guys always appear when there is a feast!”

 

The two Saiyans went down to the border of the village, where the stranger was also arriving. He landed in a way that Hanasia found to be strangely neat.  
The Saiyan was rather tall, thin, young and dressed with a big cloak in order to protect him from the rain. Rain drops and rocks were still running on it. He sported an insignia that designated him to be an official story teller. They only could get these in the capital, or if they stole it from an official story teller.  
He wasn't really that thin in fact. In truth, he had lean muscles, but they still gave the impression of great power. Most of the male Saiyans had enormous muscles for they ate a lot of food. But for a story teller, what was really important was to move fast and efficiently.  
“Good day.” he said with an accent from the capital, which amused Hanasia. I'm Corrne, story teller from the capital. And I'm bringing news from the whole world.”  
“You're welcome in our village.” answered Hartich. “You're lucky, there is a feast this everything.”  
The story teller replied with a smile. He wasn't going to confess that when he had flown up to find his way, he had chosen this village out of the two he could see because of the bonfire in the middle, which was a giveaway that there would be a celebration and plenty of food.  
In the evening, several beasts had been cooked and Hartich tore off an enormous leg of dinosaur that he handed to the story teller. The latter hungrily ate, for he had been travelling for a long time.  
“You've been flying in that storm for the entire day?” asked a Saiyan next to him. “You're not half an iron turtle, kid!”  
“It's the South Meadow,” said another. “There are no landmarks for miles. If you left your home from time to time, you'd know it!”  
Corrne finished gnawing on the bone then turned to them.  
“What news do you want first?”  
“The capital!” requested the two Saiyans, and this was a surprise for none. Everybody wanted to hear of the capital.  
He moved towards the center of the crowd and started, his voice loud and clear for someone whose torso was so small.  
“My mission is to speak to all villages.” he said. “To speak of the Millenary Fighter. Do you know about it?”  
“Yeeaaaah!” answered the villagers. Hanasia just sighed. That was what had made Nizucchi go crazy.  
“And do you believe in it?” asked the story teller, as a presenter. Nooo and Yeaaaaa burst out from the crowd.  
“Well, you should. For he exists! He exists and it must be around 15 year old, according to what we know. 1000 years have passed since the last one. Shortly said, he's amongst us. And as he obviously will be the most powerful Saiyan, if you think you're the one, you're invited to go to the capital and challenge the King!”  
“Hanasia, you've to go there!” yelled a guy.  
“Yea, but isn't that fighter meant to destroy the world?” said another. “Like... too hefty for the planet...”  
“Hanasia, don't go there!” yelled the first guy.  
“Justly, the Millenary fighter will face challenge.” said Corrne. “For the King is recruiting for a new big army. The most powerful Saiyan army ever! And if this fighter, whether he has become King or not, start killing around, just as if the legend, then our army will stop him.”  
There were brouhaha in the crowd. The concept of an army was hard to understand for the Saiyans who were quite individualistic.  
“All those who want to be part of the army are invited to go to the capital. They'll learn to fly and also to master the best techniques!”  
There were good arguments.  
Corrne spoke then about the diverse events that took place in the world: the storm that had destroyed an entire village far from here and that there were many victims, no news of the Tsufuls (as usual), details on the army, whose members were more than one hundred, two unknown mountain villages that kept fighting one another. And eventually some challenges to the King, challenges he had easily won.  
“Hartich and Hanasia should go there, give him a good thrashing.” someone said.  
“I don't think so.” replied Hartich.  
“Have you already met the King?” Corrne went on. “He is really strong. He's huge, as wide as two Saiyans, at least 7 feet tall. He doesn't feel when someone hit him. But when he hits, his opponent fall so far away. I tell you, it's not by chance that the King of all Saiyans is the King of all Saiyans (this was a saying from the capital).  
Corrne then performed the fight of the King against a fighter who had challenged him and that he had witnessed. He was playing the part, being in turns one or the other fighters. Changing his voice, moving around, throwing fire balls...  
As the telling of the fight went on, he increased his own power, and his moves were more incredible, even though they were only a reduced reflection of the real fight. A strong wind made the whole square tremble when he dealt the final punch of the King, that he showed as a very powerful, and very slow, fire ball towards the ground. Then he moved to take it as the challenger. A light blinded the crowd and they could only see the story teller crushed on the ground in his own crater, screaming something like 'I will come back!' For indeed the opponent of the King had survived and gave up.  
Thunderous applause greeted the comedian who got up, he brushed his wounds and went back to eat.  
Hanasia was in admiration for this invested story teller. He wasn't quite good looking, the Saiyan girls looked for big and brawny guys. But it also gave him a particular grace that pleased the only sensitive Saiyan girl of the planet.  
They all drank and ate till morning. Near the first hours of dawn, some got back home, other slept on the spot, they often had still a bone in their hand. Hartich had gone with a girl of the village and Hanasia didn't want to come back in the common house. She flew on a roof where she slept until the sun rays woke her up.  
It was so early that the birds weren't singing yet. There weren't any noise, except the one of someone bustling about.  
Hanasia got up and slowly flew towards the square. In the distance, she saw Corrne that was warming up. He had eaten at sun rise and had put on his travelling clothes. He flew towards the outside of the village. So Hanasia flew faster and caught up to him.  
“You're leaving already?”  
“Yes.”  
“When you'll be back...”  
Hanasia suddenly and violently got a grip on him, her left arm surrounding one of his arms and his torso. Her right hand went behind his neck. She got her face closer to the one of her prisoner and put her tongue into his mouth. As she probed his oral cavity, she brushed her legs on his (they were flying). After a while, she let go of him. Corrne took a deep breath.  
“... come by here.”  
“I'll do it.”  
Then he flew away fast. Hanasia looked at him then got back to bed.

As he was flying, Corrne was surprised. Not that this kind of controlling love and relation was rare in Saiyan society, it was quite common. Actually, he was rather surprised that she didn't simply rape him on the spot. To give him the option to accept her, and even the obligation of coming back, while it wasn't his way, that was really strange! Anyway, he truly was bewitched. He'd come back. That was certain.Cold. It was cold.

As he was getting up, he could feel the wind on his body. The wind was cold, the wind was bad. He hit the ground very hard. It warmed him, but it didn't kill the wind. He looked up then. This room was big, it had no end. Since he had woken up, he felt a lot of unusual things.

'Kill.'

The voice was here. The voice was his friend. The voice was his only friend, but in the empty hole that was his life, the mere idea of friend, relatives and other people was foreign to him. It had always been this way: just him and the voice, all alone. Whenever he saw any kind of life, he had always killed them.

'Over there. Many targets! Kill.'

He went in the direction the voice had told him. His body got warmer, his heart rate increased, as it did each time there was going to be a real fight. He knew that it meant there were going to be many opponents, or that they were powerful, or both.

He rushed at ground level, flying.

In the control room, Chiin-Lee was watching the screen showing, from a camera flying high in the sky, the blood thirsty saiyan flying towards the objective. In control, the technician had just released the testosterone and the stimulant in his body. To her left, the comedian who was 'the voice'. In the back were those who were responsible of the monitoring project, those who were looking for potential millenary fighters: it was them who had provided the coordinates of the village where their flying weapon was going to, one of these potential fighters lived there.

He was flying very fast. He felt that he was getting closer. He felt life, he felt blood. The voice was encouraging him. And suddenly, there were walls. Small walls, not like those he often had to destroy to go from one room to another. Many small walls. And in between, targets. A lot! Big, small... There was life all around. There were numerous organisms everywhere.

He went through a wall and caught a target. He crushed it on the ground and with a quick blow, breaking its neck. Rocks from walls fell down all around. All the other targets had noticed him and reacted, but he had never wanted to be discreet. He suddenly changed direction, now going towards a small target. It gave a cry as it tried to get free, but he dug his fingers in its stomach, destroying his guts.

The other targets threw themselves on him. They were noisy. He kicked the one who was the closest to him and this target went backwards, through a small wall. But he hadn't killed it, he had to finish him off. He flew towards it, but he felt tingling on his body.

Turning around, he saw targets throwing fire balls at him. It wasn't really powerful, so it was ok. But as soon as he'd be done with the current target, he'd throw a huge fire ball on the group, in order to scatter them.  
What a mess... What a horrendous thing, Chiin-Lee thought. The Saiyans were like ants, moving around the lobotomized warrior, trying to fight and get rid of the invader, but they were just like toys before him.

He killed another, and another. He went towards a child. It didn't make any difference. Chiin-Lee didn't want to see this terrible view again, what he had done with the first one. She spoke to the comedian who was 'the voice.'

“Tell him to fly, so only the strongest ones will attack him. There is no need to slaughter the entire village.” But she could feel a kind of excitement in the room, enthusiasm that a Tsuful could feel when he was watching a violent and gore movie. Except that this was reality.

She could particularly feel the glee from someone located behind her. This person hated Saiyans, without any true reason. Just as someone who hated those who weren't like him. This Tsuful delighted in seeing these animals being violently wiped out.

'Fly. Fly. More important target in the sky.'

He flew, but didn't let go of the target he had chosen. Within arm's reach, he caught the face of his small target and rose on a dozen meters. The target punched him, but it was extremely weak.  
From down below, a big target jumped towards him.

'Higher.'

He rose again and the big target didn't reach him. But she threw a fire ball. He dodged it. Then he crushed his prisoner's face on his knee. There was blood on his hands again. He did it again. This time, it died so he let go of the body.

Below, the targets were enormously agitated. Dozens of fireballs were thrown at him from every direction. He protected himself. It hurt a bit. When he had the hands on his face, he smelt the sweet odor of blood that wasn't his.

The flow of fire balls had stopped. Important targets were flying at his level. There were two of them, a big one and an average one. The targets yelped to him.  
The camera went to the two chiefs of the village who had come to challenge the monster. Chiin-Lee was listening to them: they were asking this disgusting Saiyan why he had attacked their village, who he was and what he wanted.  
But the Tsuful warrior had never known how to speak, he didn't even understand the Saiyan language. Except the voice in his head, none had ever spoken to him.

An understandable anger had taken hold of the two Saiyans. Chiin-Lee thought that it was a couple, likely the strongest of the village. It was them, or one of them, who radiated with an energy so huge that the surveillance group had detected and chosen this village. For their doom.  
They were going to die.

When he saw that the monster wasn't going to answer, the male entered the fray.  
The big target was rushing at him. This target was faster than the other. More dangerous. Stronger. He threw a fire ball at him, the target took time to react, but dodged. It was close now, about to punch. But he caught the fist. It struck hard. But it was nothing. First a punch in the caught target. It suffered and made a noise. He had to turn its head until it cracked now.

Pain in the head. The medium target had attacked too. Not good, he had forgotten it. Its foot had crushed his face and then he had dropped the big target.

The medium target was fast too. It attacked again. Its arms were too fast to be caught. But the blows didn't do any damage. Punch on the medium target. It fled. It threw a fire ball. Ah, the big target also threw a fire ball. He parried. It hurt a bit.

The two targets attacked at the same time. They were going to hit him, should he parry? He decided to attack instead. The big target hit him on the side. It hurt. The medium target struck him in the face. For a split second, he didn't see anything. But he had attacked with his open hand on the medium target. He certainly had ripped its belly open.

Recovering his eyesight, he was going to attack the big target. A fireball. He didn't have time to dodge it. As he parried it, the big target rushed at him. The big target was at his mercy. Kicks, punches, several times. The target didn't manage to react anymore. Finish it off.

The big target was resilient. As he was trying to twist its neck, it held his hand and resisted. He was getting ready to use more strength when he saw the medium target.  
The warrior of the Tsufuls had endured a lot of blows, but it was nothing compared with some of the training he had gone through. The engineer adjusted the chemicals he released in the brute's body with extreme care.

The comedian didn't say anything. He didn't want to bother him in his activity. He was watching the scene with a kind of disgust. Despite his study in psychology and his total lack of scruple to manipulate the mind of a being by making him completely insane, all this physical violence repulsed him.

“How is it going?” asked Chiin-Lee. “I think he's taking a lot of time to get rid of two Saiyans.”

“Not a problem.” the engineer answered. “He has taken no damage. He is almost warmed up. In a few seconds, he will move up a gear.”

On the screen, the fighter held his male opponent, as if it was a dead branch, but it was as if he had forgotten him. This warrior had an attention problem. He was more interested by the female's reaction: she was holding her stomach, coughing in pain. She didn't have her guts torn open, unlike predicted, but she was bleeding.

The engineer made a sign to the comedian and he went to use his mike.

“All your strength. Use all your strength. You can do it now. Kill them both. Kill.”

He felt that his potential had been released. He recognized this sign. He could give it all. He spread his arms, letting go of the big target that he had forgotten, and gave a guttural cry, releasing his power. The beings around him were shivering. They were right to do so.

But then, they understood that they had to help in the fight and another thrashing of fire balls attacked him from bellow. They were numerous and powerful because they were motivated. But it merely tickled him. He prepared a huge fire ball. One that'd destroy the ground with all those standing on it, and the walls too. He charged up. He charged up. Other fire balls flew. He dodged a few and extended his arms in the form of a canon.

A huge fire ball grew between his fingers and he released an ultra-powerful blast of energy. But when he was about to throw it, the ground whirled around him. It was the medium target who was hitting him. He turned around. He couldn't control the fire ball and it went in the sky.

The target was motivated. It struck fast, without relenting. It's really fast. But not as much as him. The blow caressed his body. Suddenly, he caught its arm.

With his other hand, he hit it. But it can't escape anymore. The medium target dodged as much as it could, but it suffered damaged. He felt it getting slower. The end was near. It was the moment of the killing blow. With the side of the hand, he was going to cut its neck.

His sharp attack rushed towards the target. In its eyes, at the last split second, he saw the fear of death. There was a flash in the retina. He saw all the targets down below, and the walls. The eyes were wet. For the first time, he saw in his target a new kind of despair. A fear that he had never analyzed. Fear, and anger. Strength. It was the longest second of his life.

He hadn't got the neck. The medium target had lowered its head and it's mouth which his sharp hand hit. She gritted her teeth. The hand was caught, and it hurt. It hurt a lot!

The camera flew at their level, even if it remained at distance. Thanks to the zoom, the image seemed to be very close. The female bite her opponent until he bled. There was the characteristically Saiyan determination that increased her strength. The camera zoomed in her face because it was the center of action.

“But... she... is crying?” said Chiin-Lee.

Chiin-Lee had spent a lot of time studying Saiyans. She had seen many fights, from close up. Fights to death, fights between kings. This girl's wet eyes didn't look like anything she had seen.

The energy that motivated this Saiyan came from a unique feeling, a Tsuful feeling, the feeling of love for your relative. She'd never lose because she protected her village. Seeing her from close, Chiin-Lee thought she was actually very young. Saiyan couples with a huge difference in age were common, but she doubted it was really the case. The other one attacked again. In spite of his numerous wounds. Incredible.

And then, Chiin-Lee saw an attack she didn't expect. The male didn't strike the Saiyan on steroid. He caught his legs! With his powerful arms, he immobilized his inferior members and started to pull him towards the ground. The female was still biting and blood was rushing from her mouth. The big male wanted to throw him on the ground so that the villagers could hit him! He had understood that the monster was very powerful and that he couldn't be killed with usual ways!! To count like this on others was something strange for Saiyans.

As for the girl, her legs were free and, holding the fighter's arms with her two hands, she was hammering him with kicks in the stomach. Chiin-Lee was impressed by this mastery of aerial fighting.

He was caught. Blows from everywhere. His hand hurt. His stomach was starting to hurt. He was about to have serious reasons to worry.

Counter attack.

He trained the medium target with his captive hand and arms. He rose his legs and the big target was pulled upwards. The targets hit each other. They held again. No matter. He threw them in opposite direction and gain even more momentum when he hit them again. He had struck very hard this time and the two targets let go of him with a cry.  
Direct attack. He threw a large fire ball in front of him, and the medium target flew hundred meters away. Then he threw himself on the big target below. He flew vertically, his arms stretched, and pushed the target who was horizontal. It was so fast that it couldn't react. He pushed downwards. The ground was coming fast. The weak targets below fled from the point of impact.

And there was an impact. The big target crashed between the ground and his arms, digging a crater. The soil flew everywhere and all the targets on the ground rushed at him. But he was going to escape easily. Ah, he couldn't fly. The big target wasn't dead on the spot! Bleeding, its eyes closed, it had caught his wrists and held him back with its remaining strength.

Naive.

In one moment, he had turned back and placed his feet on the ground. He then easily flew away, tearing himself away from the grip. All the targets were on him. A good thrashing in sight.  
He recharged the fire ball he had missed last time. He charged up more. This time, all the targets were going to die at the same time.

The medium target was back. It was truly resilient. It wanted to prevent him from throwing the fire ball again. But this time, it'd be wasting its time. He was flat out certain of this.  
It rushed at him to attack. But he dodged it easily. It came near and hit him, but he didn't move at all. His arms were still aiming towards the ground and his energy ball increased in size with each second.  
She threw herself on him and clinging on his back, trying to make him change direction, but he was motionless in the sky. His flying ability was way better than its.

The village was about to be destroyed. It would be in bad taste to ask for the cessation of this attack, so Chiin-Lee remained silent. The camera was still close enough to see the pain and dread in this young girl's face at the thought that her village was going to be destroyed.

How could they not feel empathy for this creature? Yet a huge pleasure was taking hold of the Tsuful standing behind her. She was glowing at the thought of what was going to happen.  
Without managing to move her opponent, the young Saiyan was trying harder and harder. They could see on the energy meter that it was reaching levels much higher than average, but it would not be enough.

As a bad feeling, Chiin-Lee and the Saiyan girl understood that the energy ball was about to be thrown here and now. The Saiyan's face twisted in pain, and Chiin-Lee eyes were wet.  
The Saiyan girl gritted her teeth and they could see her being caught by both despair and anger, such an immense anger. Suddenly, screens showed the sky then the ground. The camera was whirling and the sound was blurry. A shockwave had hit it, yet the ball hadn't been thrown, had it?

It wasn't normal. The medium target made him move. He didn't manage to keep his direction. The target was holding him firmly. He couldn't free himself. The fire ball was thrown. In the sky again. He wanted to free his arms. But he couldn't. He heard noise that he had never heard before. He felt light in his back, yet the sun wasn't there. It was getting tighter and tighter. It really hurt a lot. He heard cracking. It was his bones. He didn't feel his body anymore. He didn't feel the cold bite of the wind anymore, neither the warm that was tearing his back apart a second before. He didn't see the sky anymore.

And the voice wasn't there anymore to tell him that he was dead.  
Silence fell throughout the entire village as the distorted body of the Saiyan monster, torn apart fell, to the ground.

In the sky, Hanasia was shining a powerful yellow light. Her entire body was gleaming. Her hair too radiated with light and pointed to the sky. Even though the Saiyans were unable to read the power level of others, they clearly saw that Hanasia was strong, that she was the strongest in the world.

What they didn't see, several hundred meters above them, was that Hanasia was crying loudly and bitterly, and she didn't dare look below. Down below where her father was lying dead, where her friends had been slaughtered.

 

She put her hand on her eyes and slowly went down. She saw the villagers cheering and it lifted her spirit a bit. The light left her and suddenly, she was back to normal, the powerful energy that flew from her stopped.

Her father was on the ground, in his crater. She placed her hand on his heart and no Saiyan came to congratulate her for her victory, they respected her attention for her father.

His heart was beating.

“He is alive!” she screamed. Tears flew again. Hartich weakly opened his eyes and saw that his daughter was alive.  
He didn't hear the sound of fighting anymore and understood that they were safe, that Hanasia wasn't in danger anymore. He closed his eyes again, thinking that Death could take him now.

In the Tsuful control room, silence had fallen too. The engineer was hurrying up to recover and place end to end the images the camera had taken when it pointed in the same direction, when it was whirling because of the explosion.

But the audience was still staring at the screen, it showed what was happening at the time. From the explosion onwards, the Saiyan was shining the sky with a yellow energetic aura that came from her body, as a perspiration of steam. The indicators of all of the energy meters, the radiation meter and even the air ionization meter reached the maximum, clearly limited by the screen. The lifeless and dislocated body of the warrior the Tsufuls had created was fallen on the ground.

Feeling obligated to break the silence, Tracheobionta said, both for himself but also for the others what all of them already knew.

“I believe we've found the millenary Fighter.”

Yes, they had found him, thought Chiin-Lee. The symptom were clear, the power and the level gave no room to doubt. The fur that changed color, the yellow light, this change in appearance that precisely resembled the nightmare that was caught on tape 1000 years ago.

And the Millenary Fighter was this emotional girl. This being so Tsuful in her feelings, so completely appreciable and kind with her empathetic nature. This Saiyan who had saved her village and her life by revealing her true nature just sentenced herself to be the enemy of Chiin-Lee's team for the days to come and this, until they managed to destroy her.

Chiin-Lee went from the joy to see her saved to sadness because she had to kill her.

“Your warrior is not really efficient,” said the girl behind Tracheobionta.

“It was too powerful to be countered,” Chiin-Lee answered. “It's useless to use only strength against it. We've many other ways, and much more subtle to our disposal.”

 

Nizzuchi was flying towards the capital. As soon as he crossed the king's castle's wall, smells from the kitchen reached him and he decided to make a detour.

Sometime later, he left and went by the training yard. He had never seen it so full. One of his former students was now chief instructor. He was giving orders to those who were obviously a part of the army. There were many villagers who came from afar, some of them were obviously the leaders of their villages. And it was a safe bet that, before they accepted to obey, they had to fight the instructor who had defeated them.

All of them flew. And the instructor flew above and beside the group.

“Canons in place!” he yelled. Together, the soldiers pointed their right arms towards the sky, the left arm above it. It was one of the classical fighting positions of the King's school.

“Fire!” commanded the instructor and all of them shot a fire ball in the same direction.

It was impressive to see so many Saiyans taking part in a same attack. Actually, Nizzuchi had never seen that before.

He went on his way and arrived in the throne room. Here, you didn't ask for an interview, either you went through or you didn't. The guards recognized him so they didn't prevent him from getting in. There were two families of Saiyans that came from far away in order to challenge the king.

There were five members in the first one, all of them were motivated and imposing. One of them had obviously already been defeated and now the King was dealing with two of them at the same time.

The time Nizzuchi took to reach the throne was enough for the two opponents to be on the ground. He was about to talk to the king when the last member who had come to fight got closer, making clear that he was here before. Nizzuchi took his head and crashed it against the ground, digging a hole between the paving stones.

“Get the hell out of here, peasants ! The King has other things to do.” Stunned by the manner that this old man, who had just arrived, had got rid of their last member, they cleared off. Yet, the other family, there were only two people, stayed where they were, without uttering a word.

“Who beat you up like this?” asked the King when he saw his general was healing from recent and serious wounds.

“It's the Saiyan girl who can reach the ultimate power, my King. I've found her. All the theories of the library are true. Her strength is exceptional for her age. And with her feelings, she can become even stronger... I've discovered the potential of an infinite power in her.”

“Really? I'd not have believed it...”

“I'll need some members of the army to attack her. She uses her true power only when she suffers.”

“We'll see about it later, after I'm done with today's guests.”

 

The other family got closer. It was a mother and her son.

“My son is the Millenary Fighter, my King. None can reach his level. Yet, he has never been trained to fight.”

The king scratched his head as he got up, not really convinced. His belly moved from left to right as he went close to them.

“How can such a fat Saiyan can still be our King?” asked the mother disdainfully. “A giant swine, a decrepit general... I believe that this monarchy relies on the memory of the ancient respect rather than on power! I'll be fighting!”

And the mother attacked. She was really fast and Nizzuchi saw that the previous family was nothing compared to her. He was quite surprised as, from her first blow, he noticed that she'd be a true challenge for the King.

Her fist sunk into the King's belly. He hadn't parried, and the blow became blunted in his fat. As she had gotten near, her arms were caught by the King's huge hands. He started hammering her with knee kick, but she held on and eventually got to jump above her opponent. Once she was on the other side, she spread her arms and threw the King flying, and he finally let go of her. She was hardly free when she rushed towards him in order to attack him while he couldn't control his fall. The King took an ultra-powerful blow and fell on the ground, yet he didn't seem to be in pain.

“I've always been fat,” said the King, moving to be back in a fighting position. “But there lies my strength because your blows don't hurt me in the least.”

Surprised, she renewed her attacks, but the King attacked too. He seemed twice as big and as large as she was and, after a few exchanges of blows, she found herself unable to get back to her feet.  
“I was wrong, I admit it...” said the woman. “But my son will defeat you.”

Nizzuchi looked at the son. Rather young, he had never paid any attention to the fight. He was staring into space, uninterested.

“Go, Romanesco! Fight the king!” his mother screamed. He then turned and made some steps towards his opponent. The king wasn't tired at all and waited for the attack. But the Saiyan didn't attack and seemed to be bored again. So the king rushed forwards.

He tried to punch, but the son parried, suddenly awake, and instantly, he caught the king's arm and threw him crashing at the other end of the room. Nizzuchi emitted a cry of surprise and the King went back to his position, extremely stunned.

“What a cunning guy! You're fast!” said the king who threw a fire ball in his opponent's direction, then he ran behind it. A classical double attack. Romanesco diverted the fire ball with the back of his hand, as if it had no power, yet Nizzuchi knew that it was powerful. He then replied to the king's attacks. They exchanged numerous blows at high speed, and the more they fought, the higher the level went. Nizzuchi estimated that this boy was indeed strong. It wasn't a surprise that none could touch him, back in his country side.

Even though he was much taller and much more impressive than his opponent, the King didn't seem to be stronger or faster. This Romanesco was really surprising. But the King had much more fighting experience and he eventually got the upper hand.

When Romanesco was going through a pillar, the King landed, panting a bit. Nizzuchi noticed that his opponent was getting up without seeming to feel pain from the blow, and he wasn't even panting.

“This is a high level fighting.” admitted the King. “Let's finish it outside.”

But his opponent didn't listen and jumped on him. The fight went on violently and the king had to draw in his last resources to throw his opponent back to the ground. Romanesco got back to his feet right away, absolutely furious. He started charging up a powerful fire ball.

“Nizzuchi!” the King yelled. Nizzuchi instantly understood the problem. Where the king stood, the place his opponent was aiming at, there was a wall, and behind this wall... Nizzuchi ran to the king and threw himself next to him as the fire ball had been thrown. With their four hands, they managed to stop the energetic attack that crushed them against the wall that started to crack.

“Towards him!” yelled the general. It was hard because they had to completely change the direction instead of just divert it towards the sky. But it was also the best way to stop this mad Saiyan. He was already rushing towards them.

The two fighters repelled the fire ball that crashed right into Romanesco. A huge explosion and a lot of smoke spread through the entire room. When it faded away, they could see that Romanesco was still standing.

He was bleeding from numerous wounds, but his combative spirit was still at the top. He started yelling and creating a kind of swirling wind around him. Nizzuchi made the connection with Hanasia for a split second when an explosion of heat surrounded Romanesco.

Before the king's astonished eyes, as well as the general's and his own mother's, Romanesco's appearance had changed. His muscles were thrice as big, his hair was now coloured and pointed at the sky. From his body emanated a green light that blinded the spectators.

“Monster! Monster!” screamed the monster who went near him to attack. On the other hand, the king and the general were used to fighting and at this moment, they knew. They knew that he was invincible and they knew that he was the millenary fighter. They didn't move, crushed by his power. Romanesco was now much more impressive than the king. He caught his mother and threw her into the wall. All the rocks fell along with her lifeless body. The king got up.

“Find your warrior but before that, give the necessary command to all our factions. I'll attract him outside.” He threw a lot of fire balls on the warrior and left through a big window. Romanesco let out a cry and rushed behind him.

Nizzuchi flew and got out of the room, went around and entered the room that was behind the wall. There were strange items inside. Actually, it was Tsuful communication materials. This is what him and the King joined to protect.

“The Millenary Fighter is here!” he said to the magical sphere where he knew he had to speak.

“We've noticed it.” it answered. “Get it away from your cities, we'll send our own armies.”

Next, Nizzuchi ran outside the palace, from where he could see the King fighting. The latter was getting beaten up. The part of the army that had been training was watching, crazed, this strange duel from which light exuded.

The time Nizzuchi took to arrive at the instructor, the King had taken a final blow and crashed between two houses of the capital.

In the sky, Romanesco laughed like a demon and threw several energy balls on the city. Saiyans started flying all around.

“It's the Millenary Fighter!” screamed the general. His former student remained speechless for a while, then pointed at the fighter.

“Canons towards the king's opponent!” About fifty fists pointed towards the given direction. “Fire!”

Numerous fire balls rushed horizontally, blending into one huge ball. When it arrived, it was an enormous energy ball, much more powerful than what Nizzuchi had ever seen. It exploded on the fighter's body. Surprised, he was thrown backwards many kilometers.

“Follow him!” commanded Nizzuchi, taking control of the faction. The soldiers followed him without really understanding what was going on for it seemed unthinkable for them that he survived the attack.

“You stay here!” he told the instructor. “Gather the other factions. If he survived, I command you not to do anything till the entire army is here!”

“But... He has no chance...”

“The power of the millenary fighter is unfathomable. Do you understand? It's way above what you can imagine. You have to wait till you’ve got the entire army. No half measure!” Because the Tsufuls are never wrong. He added in his mind.

Whether it was to foresee storms, to cure illness, to give advice to the king, the Tsuful's magical sphere was never wrong. And it had been warning them of the Millenary Fighter's power for so long that Nizzuchi wasn't going to take it lightly.

When they arrived close to the crater, they found the fighter standing up, in the dust and smoke, and he hadn't even the merest scratch to show.

“Good grief... with his former appearance, we've managed to at least hurt him... The first ten, attack him at the same time! The others... charge up a fire ball, as long as you can! Canons ready... charge, charge... Don't shoot before I give you the signal!!! Don't look at the fight, look at me!”

And Nizzuchi placed himself before them, scanning their faces. As he thought, they didn't have training on how to charge up an energy attack. He turned his back to them and watched the fight. As he thought too, it was a slaughter. But he hadn't thought that it'd be so horrible.

The blows that the soldiers landed on their opponent were inefficient, as if beings made of moss hit a being made of rock. Without trembling, or even feeling the attacks, he caught a Saiyan with his gigantic hand and crushed it on the ground. This one was lucky, the next one was crushed between his two arms and exploded as a rotten fruit. Emitting a cry of terror, another charged up his most powerful attack and threw it on the millenary fighter. It went through it as if it was nothing but a breeze and threw back a small fire ball that pierced the assailant.

Nizzuchi turned to the army who, as he had ordered, kept staring at him. Some seemed ready to give way, but many others could still charge up. He pointed at them one by one, looking at those who couldn't hold it anymore in the eyes.

“You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, charge up more slowly. You, you, you and you too. But you, you, you and you, charge up faster! You there! You can do better than that, I know it!”

One last glance backwards, the last Saiyans he had sent to his death were still struggling. He escaped the monster's grip and fled. He was immediately pursued and caught. With a wheeze, life left him and Nizzuchi rushed at Romanesco.

“Shoot in my direction.” he ordered. “Fire! Fire!” And the entire army shot their most powerful fire balls. Powerful attacks that blended as they went in the same direction. The attacks rushed at Nizzuchi who was rushing at the Millenary fighter. When he was at his level, he felt something like suffocation, a dreadful aura, the like of which he had never felt before.

All his genes, his entire body, back to its primal state, dictated to do only one thing: flee! Flee. Flee. Get the hell out of here! Flee, flee, flee!!! But Nizzuchi held on because if the first line he had sent to the attack had managed to stand against this monster, so could he. So he threw himself on Romanesco, but instead of attacking him, he went between his legs. Taking advantage of the skill he had acquired through the years, he faked an attack and passed under the giant monster that his opponent had become. Nizzuchi scraped the ground and turned while Romanesco, without even noticing the ultra-powerful energy ball that was going after him, had turned to catch his current opponent. Romanesco was nothing but a shadow under the light that emanated from the attack.

In the front seat, Nizzuchi could see the millenary fighter screaming out of pain under the pressure of this energy ball. Actually, Saiyans never attacked at the same time. And certainly not charged and combined attacks. The explosion that followed was so powerful and spectacular that the soldiers themselves were disturbed in their flight and had to replace themselves in the sky.

Nizzuchi covered his face as the explosion happened above him. What a powerful attack, what a beauty! He had never seen a more powerful fire ball in his life.

But even before the smoke had settled, he heard... too close to him for it to come from his army... A laugh that turned his blood to ice.Hanasia was pouring some water on her father's forehead.  
In the family house, and on that very same bed where her mother had ended her life, now her father was laying.  
« Don't bother... » he thought he was saying, but Hanasia could just hear the vowels. “You're in the doldrums, just as you did with you mother,” he mumbled. Hartich tried to raise his arm in order to put his hand on her face, but he didn't manage to do it.  
“You know, my daughter,” he said, out loud or just in his head, “I am not a good Saiyan. When I went around the world, I was looking for something different, but I haven't found it. So I tried to be it myself, different I mean. When I came back, I became a village chief, but I don't think I deserve it. I placed all my difference in you and, what's sure is that you really are different. You're the strongest Saiyan. You're also the most deserving for, as I do, you can feel the sadness of other people. No, you don't feel it, you live it. You're not just a Saiyan. You're every Saiyan. When they suffer, it's in you. When they're happy, it's in you... You've all the Saiyans in you and that's why you're the strongest Saiyan. You'll be able to lead them and to fight at their side. You...”  
But Hanasia never heard this speech. She just saw through her tears her father's eyes closing while his mouth was still erratically moving.

“Well? What is your problem? What's your message?”  
The Tsuful was panting at the door, and he couldn't get it through. His eyes were moving in every directions. He tried to speak, but his lungs were empty. He had to take his breath once again. How calm was this control room! But a kind of anxiety was now growing and every eyes were set on the messenger.  
Tsufuls are serious people. Without even knowing his name, Chiin-Lee had already spoken several time with this employee and he was a serious person. That was why everyone was worried to see him sweating, distraught as if he had seen a demon, unable to express the news he had run to tell in person when one could as easily communicate from one room to another.  
But it wasn't the only thing that added to the disquiet. Behind him, and from the open door, a unusual background buzz could be heard. The entire building was high boiling. Chiin-Lee took the mike to ask what was going on in the next room. On the videophone, she could see that the workers were running around.  
“What is happening?” she distinctly demanded. It stopped the called ones dead in their track. They looked at the videophone, surprised, as if the question was stupid. Suddenly aware that he still hadn't shared his message, the guy at the door managed to stutter:  
“There... There are two of them!”

 

A beam of light pierced the smoke and a powerful wind immediately cleared it. Still standing in the center of a crater of soil and rock, laughing as a demon, Romanesco, the Millenary fighter, wasn't bleeding anymore. There was a black stain on his torso: the hot air that had been glued to the point of impact. But not a scratch, not the mere wound.  
That had been the most powerful attack they could do. Fifty Saiyan together, trained and synchronized couldn't touch the Millenary fighter. What could they do now? They couldn't gather the entire army so quickly. It was useless to try and hold him back. On the other hand, according to the Tsufuls, he was going to destroy everything in his immediate surrounding in the meanwhile. And it was confirmed when he hit the ground with his fist and threw a fire ball. The crater under his feet exploded and the ground shook. Nizzuchi flew away, making a very clear gesture: he was telling the soldiers to flee.  
Each immediately started to leave. Some were fleeing at his speed, fear in their stomach. The Millenary Fighter slowly flew and he suddenly threw himself on one of them that he caught and shook as a rattle. Nizzuchi wasn't going to stay here and watch. He had a mission and the army wasn't his problem anymore. He went at his speed and, almost at ground level, flew as fast as possible towards Hanasia's village. But it was going to at least take a whole day...

Chiin-Lee didn't understand it. The room remained silent as well. They all were here to follow the move of the giant mechanical turtle that was flying above the sea towards the village of the millenary fighter. But one of the technicians had understood it and he rushed at his keyboard.  
On the main screen appeared the map of the world, an arrow showed the turtle. Some spots located the main Saiyan cities and the village of the target that had been added for the occasion. There also were the Tsuful towns. The turtle was using a direct path between one of these cities and the village. The technician typed for a while and other marks appeared on this map. A red flashing mark that Chiin-Lee knew about: it was the marker of the specific energy of the Millenary fighter. That mark automatically went on when the girl had transformed during the attack on her village.  
“She has moved?” asked someone in the room. But other screen and holographic images went on in many places. Rather than to verbally answer Chiin-Lee's question on the videophone, people in the next room were showing images. A recording of the throne room, satellite images and other sources.  
Another Saiyan. Another one. Transformed, as the girl. Another... There were two of them.  
“Satellite images of the village. Find me the girl.” demanded Chiin-Lee, as to reassure herself. As they were moving along, she watched the images of the throne room. Text indicated that it was a recording, while, beside it, but with less details, they could see in real time the fighter wreak havoc in his path. There was a lot of Tsuful devices in the palace and many flying cameras had arrived to add to the satellite images. The young boy named Romanesco was getting angry during his fight and, instantly, he had changed. It had happened much faster than with the girl. But what was more is that he was much more powerful. Chiin-Lee hadn't measured the levels of energy but when he had transformed, the ground had been destroyed under his feet, the wind was stronger but also the light had spread in the entire room and had given him a much bigger aura. Moreover there was this surprising change of his entire body, not only his hair. His muscles were enormously huge and he looked like a monster.  
Maybe the millenary transformation was less impressive among female Saiyans? Or...  
“I got it!” exclaimed a Tsuful, showing a satellite image. The girl was coming out of her house. The flying camera, that had remained in stand by went nearer.  
The villagers were approaching the girl and the camera got down in order to have better images. It placed itself on the roof of a building and, zooming in, the Tsuful could see the faces of the Saiyans that now were surrounding the girl and talking to her. She was crying again.  
Chiin-Lee put the images aside and opened a communication with the Saiyan who was the king advisor. The advisor had a bracelet on his arm that allowed him to communicate with the Tsuful. He was a young fighter who served the royal family and had proved himself worthy of trust. Standing on the top of the highest tower, he was watching the fight of the warrior from afar. He knew that the Tsuful would sooner or later try to contact him and he was waiting.  
“Advisor, greetings. What's the situation?”  
“The millenary fighter had shown up. The king is dead. Our general is currently gathering the army. A part of it had fought outdoor and all of them are dead. The millenary fighter is currently killing the last ones.”  
“We can see it.”  
“It the general Nizzuchi still alive?” asked the advisor. “He's the only one who knows where is the Saiyan he has been training. It'd be necessary for him to go to him.”  
Oh, right, the Saiyans' plan... But it was quite unlikely that this general and his fighter were going to be of any use.  
“Chiin-Lee.” called a Tsuful from the room next door, “we've sent a war vessel towards the capital. It will arrive in half an hour. As the turtle was already being used...”  
“Chiin-Lee,” said another, “we've found their general. He's the last survivor of the slaughtered battalion and he's currently rushing eastwards. The millenary fighter has noticed him and is going after him. The general already has gone several dozens of kilometers.”  
“Hm... He's after him... Call to the captain of the war vessel!”  
“Captain Aruloku Alebatoru of the Scarred Face, on the upper deck of the Lightning Bold, listening.”  
“Do you have these ships of super fast travel? And could a Saiyan hang to it, or even get inside?”  
“Yes, and yes, I think, if we let the cockpit open.”  
“Send one of them immediately. Keep it empty and remote controlled, at top speed towards the millenary fighter. Make it fly near the Saiyan that the fighter is following.”

Nizzuchi was flying as fast as possible when he felt a rather stressful presence behind him. Yes, afar off, there was the millenary fighter after him! He wasn't randomly destroying everything around him, on the contrary he was going to kill all of his enemies. Obviously, the millenary fighter didn't leave a fight unfinished!  
He was going to catch him in a few moments. There was no way for him to escape him... But suddenly a strange device appeared on his right and flew towards him ever faster. It was a flying thing made of metal and it started to float beside him. It could just be a Tsuful item. He very faintly heard a voice. He came near and saw a kind of seat in the middle of the frame. There was a magical orb and the voice was coming out of it!  
“Get in the ship! Sit down and let you be driven away! It's much faster that you.”  
The Tsuful were helping him?! How surprising... But he couldn't quite refuse it. He was exhausted and he didn't have any choice. Nizzuchi knelt on the seat and grabbed the back of the chair which width was larger than its height. He was now facing the millenary fighter who was getting nearer and nearer.  
“Direction the village of the millenary fighter female.” said Chiin-Lee. “Base your speed on the speed of the millenary fighter. Put a navigator at the commands of the remote control. If the pursuer start throwing energy ball, we have to avoid them, so we need good reflexes. The Lightning Bolt! Go to the village too. The turtle will be here, as the two millenary fighters. It'll be the big meeting place.”  
“Advisor,” she called, using another language and another mike. “Lead your army in the direction the bracelet will give you.”  
“How do you know where I'm going?” asked Nizzuchi to the orb.  
“We're sending you to the most powerful Saiyan of the world.” answered Chiin-Lee. “The one you were looking for.” Then, turning off the mike in order to answer to the surprised glances she was getting from all over the room: “Well, of course. He was looking for the best Saiyan, wasn't he? Well, it's the other millenary.”  
“It's obvious that these Tsufuls know everything about us...” Nizzuchi thought. “But I don't think that Hanasia will be able to do anything. But at least, we're several on the case.”

 

“He's dead.” Hanasia said to the villager.  
“You don't have to be sad,” one of them said. “He fought very well.”  
Then, she came in the house to fetch his body. When she went out, the others already had widened the circle. They were ready for the funeral rite. Hanasia took a deep breath and threw the village chief upwards. A shiver went through her body as she saw the outlines of the powerful body of her father getting farther and farther up in the sky.  
He had been thrown very high. The villagers didn't expect any less for their chief and they perfectly trusted his daughter's strength. Her move had been fairly simple, she didn't seem to have used much strength. Yet he was getting upwards at very high speed.

As usual, they got their energy ball ready and waited for Hanasia to shoot first. It seemed to last forever. The oldest ones remembered that no other chiefs had been quite as popular and respected as Hartich had been. He had been a very exceptional chief. They all remembered their leader in their heart.  
He had been getting down for a while now, when Hanasia suddenly surrounded herself with a powerful wind. All the dust on the ground went up and the air vibrated with these waves that Hanasia already have emitted during her last fight, as she had done against Nizzuchi, but they didn't know it. Without even moving her arms, her entire body threw a fire ball that went upwards and hit the body.  
Her shoot was immediately joined by others, but they merely hit one another in the sky as Hartich had already been disintegrated.

Suddenly a huge internal pain hit Hanasia once again, but it wasn't the one she had been expecting.  
As a gigantic and overwhelming bad feeling, a threatening presence, much worse than death she just met. It wasn't even comparable with the feeling she had had when facing yesterday's psychopath, it was a hundred times worse.  
She suddenly flew upwards.

Afar far off, events and things were all converging towards the village. But the most important point was the one at ground level, at the limits of her eyesight, where she could feel, getting nearer at high speed, the shadow of violent death coming into view.  
She couldn't be thinking to her father anymore, it wasn't the time for it anymore. Now she was starting to feel very afraid as she knew that nothing good was going to happen.  
She slowly got down, the others hadn't moved.  
“What is going on Hanasia?”  
“Events... Terrible events are coming. That's all I know. In a few minutes... here... It'll be a bloodbath.”  
The villagers looked at one another, surprised.  
“Leave the village! Flee!”  
“Well, Hana...”  
“She is right!” One of the old timers screamed. “I can smell death! It's coming!” And he flew to see it with his own eyes. Those who could fly went up in the air to see it for themselves.  
“It's that thing coming near?”  
The Saiyans with the sharpest senses soon began to be afraid and, as it was getting nearer, they were more and more to see in these two approaching dots something much more terrifying than yesterday's invincible fighter.

Nizzuchi was surprised at the speed of his flying rock that was going faster and faster because Romanesco was going faster and faster. He was also astonished that they were going right to Hanasia's place. Then he made out houses in the distance. Given their speed, it was just a matter of seconds. He prepared himself to get down in flight.  
This race hadn't made Romanesco the least bit tired and he had all his time. He also saw the village and suddenly understood that it had been their goal. He saw several Saiyans floating in the air. He understood that a new fight was about to start.

“It's Nizzuchi. He's on a flying rock!”  
“Yes.” answered Hanasia. “He... He brought me the Millenary Fighter.”  
“That's the fighter? Look, there is light all around him.”  
“Like... Hanasia.”  
“No, not like Hanasia.” said an old Saiyan.  
“Listen to me, all of you...” she started. “You... You shouldn't attack it. Never. Got it?”

 

“We've seen the results of the aura analyses. The girl's level is far below the boy's. So, in this duel to death, we'll sent our attack only towards him. Then we'll see considering the situation. Our ships will arrive in a few minutes, so we can't do anything but watch the beginning.”  
“He just arrived in the village.”  
“I know.”  
Hanasia was perfectly gauging the monster that was getting near the village. He was stronger than she was, he had more power than she had when she had killed yesterday's monster, he was bigger, faster, more monstrous in every aspect. And she stood no chance.  
And why would she fight? What was the point in making the village and its surroundings a ruin, why cause death amongst her friends because of this sursaiyan fight? She didn't care about the Millenary Fighter, it was a business for the capital. It was Nizzuchi, again Nizzuchi, who was leading him to her. What a problem bringer.  
As she was thinking, her face was on Chiin-Lee's screen. She widened the image. Hanasia's face appeared on the biggest wall of the room. Hiding everything else, several dozen meter high, as well as in width, there was only the gigantic and emotional face of the Saiyan girl.  
Chiin-Lee extremely carefully watched the image, deep in her thoughts. The other Tsufuls in the room, some of them somewhat upset by this gigantic display, were starting to wonder.  
“Is the turtle here? Send it to her, as fast as possible.”  
Chiin-Lee was reknown for her knowledge on Saiyans and in that kind of moment, it was best to obey without asking any question, and that's what they did, as she went to the console that controlled everything about the turtle. The actor who lent his voice had urgently arrived and was now waiting in his seat. She stopped near him and moved the giant screen (to the relief of a part of the room) towards her.  
“I'm going to give you the line, adjust it if you see fit, but the message has to get through. 3D”  
These last words weren't for the actor but for the screen, now small in front of her. The 3D display taking a lot of place, they used flat holograms with a depiction that simulated the depth in such room. But here and now, Chiin-Lee was requesting a display that really was in three dimensions. She starred at the hologram and gave it its real size. From there, she seemed to float in front of Hanasia. The result was startling and it was quite unsettling for the Tsufuls to feel they were right in front of one of these powerful Saiyan fighters.

“Don't give up the fight.”  
Hanasia suddenly turned to face a gigantic iron turtle, with a strange color, and that could speak! It was an almost surreal voice, the kind she had never heard before. Who was that being? That could speak!? And that had guessed... what she was feeling?  
“I'm the goddess of the iron turtles. I'm here to help in your fight against the Millenary Fighter.”  
“...”  
“The fighter isn't a danger only for you. He's the one who will destroy everything. He'll annihilate every sign of life, Saiyan and turtles both. Nothing in this world will survive his rampage.”  
Hanasia looked at the approaching monster with a disappointed look on her face. It just was a matter of seconds now.  
“Everyone of us need you. To save the world, to save your village and your friends, to save the turtles.”  
The ministry had hired skilled people. In order to not have anything lost in translation, Chiin-Lee was talking to the hologram, examining all of its reactions, analyzing all of her shivers and feelings on its face, even getting down to see the face as she was lowering it (it was useless to be polite in front of an hologram). She was then speaking directly to the Saiyan and the actor just repeated, without changing anything, or perhaps the few grammar mistakes here and there, with an accent and fluency in that language she had never heard before. And to this, he added the specific tone of the goddess of turtles. And its actor voice was shivering with emotions, exactly as the conversation ought to be.  
Hanasia lowered her head, without knowing that her hologram had been rotated and that her face was perfectly visible to the “turtle goddess”. Once again, a tear ran down her check and fell. Chiin-Lee placed her hand to catch it, out of reflex. The drop diagonally went through the 3D space and when it went through the hand of the one who was sending her to her death, the Saiyan girl had disappeared.

Hanasia was on the ground, her arm stretched towards the fighter who had arrived to the village. The flying ship went beside and beyond her to go on its mad dash behind her. Nizzuchi hardly had time to catch sight of her and he threw himself out of the plane, but he already was a hundred meter far.

She had concentrated all of her rage, well, that was what she thought, and threw a terrible fire ball, that made the houses on her right and left shake. The attack exploded at point blank range on Romanesco who was about to go through her as if the Saiyan who stood in his way didn't exist.  
Surprised by this attack, he was slowed down in his rush and, like a plane who lacked a reactor, he crashed, going through houses and digging into the ground. As for Hanasia, she was already shivering at the thought that this overpowerful monster had been so close to her and she was already sweating of terror. He got up and with a blast of energy, he destroyed the rubbles around him. With this attack, she had proved herself stronger than Nizzuchi and he had now changed of target. He rushed at her without thinking much more.  
The world was getting distorted all around him. Literally. He was emitting such a powerful light and such warmth that anything that was behind him was getting distorted, as when one looks above a fire or the sight of a mirage.  
It was death that was rushing at her. Without really noticing it, Hanasia was already flying backwards as fast as she could to escape the monster who still was getting near. She lightly rose her head and saw half of the villagers in the sky.

They were looking at her, supporting her because they'd never abandon their village. Some were even taking other that didn't know how to fly by the hand. They weren't going to interfere in the fight. To stay above was the right solution. They also knew that this fight was going to be the most important they were going to see in their entire life. And they trusted in their new chief.  
She had to protect them.  
Romanesco's gigantic fist was 6 inches from her when she felt a gentle warmth run through her body. To the tip of her fingers, to the end of her hair. The world stopped spinning and the Fighter stopped coming near. There weren't any sound anymore but only the power. And Hanasia closed her fist and got it towards the Fighter.  
Her fist was slowed down by the air, it was laboriously going near the monster's face that was moving in slow motion. And she suddenly broke the resistance that air was opposing her. There was a bang as the fist was going faster and, much later, another. Sound was back and her fist hit the Fighter's.

 

The shock was so powerful that the ground gave way, as if to better escape the epicenter of the double bang whose nature only the Tsuful had understood. The houses and the ruins of others buildings, everything flew away in every directions. And the two opponents, after having felt a shockwave going first through their hands, then their arms and through their entire body, they were violently thrown at the opposite side of one another on several hundred meters.  
Nizzuchi, up in the air, at some distance of the villagers, his hands on his ears, had just discovered the power of his student, who was emitting, to his great surprise, the same kind of yellow light that was surrounding Romanesco.

“Well, the fight is off to a good start,” said an observer.  
“The army will arrive in 17 minutes,” said another who had a more interesting information.  
“And the Saiyan army will be here in 45 minutes.” concluded another one.  
“They'll probably arrive too late. Unless we lead them to him.” said Chiin-Lee. “This general Nizzuchi over there... He had been very good with the army at the beginning. I want him to command the army to shoot a fire ball, all the soldiers at the same time. Send the ship to him and ask him to get inside so that he can reach them.”

Romanesco got up from the rubbles and, his arms stretched out, his head up, started laughing, a loud laugh of sheer pleasure. A powerful opponent! The fighter was happy. Except from the king that he had quickly overcome, no opponent had ever impressed him.  
Hanasia got up from the rubbles. She wasn't shaking anymore for the fight had started and all of her feelings had been replaced by the incredible self-confidence that the transformation in super Saiyan gave. But in spite of it, she had understood. Her opponent had felt neither pain nor fear against her, only joy. Hanasia's all power she just had discovered was already surpassed by the Millenary Fighter.  
She threw fire balls, thousands of them, some directly on him, others that made detours. Without protecting himself, the Fighter put up with these landing on his body whereas his greenish aura was spreading. He kept on laughing through the smoke and between the explosions on his skin. The number of fire balls suddenly diminished because she had stopped shooting them and the ones which kept coming at him were those which hadn't finished their detour. As he was getting the last ones, Hanasia, who had arrived right in front of him, beat him on the chest. As she was giving them horizontally, the size of the fighter was such that he got these blow in the low part of his torso.  
Romanesco's entire body was pushed backwards by these powerful blows but once again, he didn't feel anything. He then gave in turn such a quick blow that Hanasia only had time to protect herself. She flew on the side and bounced several times on the ground before stopping when she crashed a rock. Forgetting her pain, she got up as fast as she could for the Fighter was already rushing at her.  
Hanasia flew upwards as the gigantic fist of the Fighter made a hole in the ground, digging a crater that destroyed one or two more houses. He flew also and, to avoid him, Hanasia threw a big fire ball to him, taking advantage of the recoil to get away. He took control of his flight and rushed to her once again when he abruptly stopped.

 

Romanesco inflated his chest and loudly breathed. He stretched his arms once again and seemed to breath in all the power of the world.  
“The power... It's coming… again...” he said, to Hanasia's surprise who thought that he couldn't even talk. Without moving, he let his power increase by itself.  
“He's not moving, I've to take advantage of it.” growled Hanasia who threw herself on him and, indeed, as he wasn't reacting, she kept beating him. She hit him mostly in the head, his belly having enduring her blows without being damaged.  
When his body was thrown downwards, she went on attacking him with fire balls and, when he sunk in the ground, she prepared a powerful attack.  
The eyes starring at the sky, Romanesco was stupidly laughing.  
Hanasia pointed her arms canon-form towards the ground. Her fingers were lightly bent, except for the thumb and her forefinger, those were extended and would give a precise direction to the attack as well as a whirling effect. It was setting ablaze the air all around the attack, making it slower, but more efficient. She shot.

The Fighter had fell besides the village, but the Saiyans had never had any regard for materials. An energy ball crushed the ground and grew, disintegrating the village around it, then, as it grew again, became red and went aflame. As the flame were rising from every sides of the point of impact, an explosion could be heard from the middle of it. An earthquake of great magnitude, 9 on the Richter scale, was detected on several thousands square kilometers.  
The light and the smoke had covered a gigantic area, including the entire village. When the later faded, there weren't a village anymore. Only an enormous crater, perfectly round, but it didn't look like any other crater that a fire ball made. While the side of it were spheric like as usual, the middle was getting flatter and the center was rising. Hanasia didn't know that such an impact made the ground in such hot lava that it expanded and made a mount. Around the edge, there was a kind of perfectly concentric wall made of excess of soil that had been moved and crushed.  
There was no hint of the Millenary Fighter.

“I don't know... if I can consider it a good or a bad news,” said a Tsuful.  
“What power...”  
“The good news is that if that is the limit of these Saiyans, then the entire world will certainly not be destroyed, only... well, yes, only some towns. And Saiyan towns as that.”  
“And the bad news?”  
“It's that I'm absolutely certain that this is not the limit... I'm sure that the male can hit stronger than that and, most important... I'm strongly supposing that the impact had been quite a lot reduced... Because the body of the male had shielded the ground.”  
The faces of the people in the room turned, their eyes widened. The result of the impact were clearly displayed on the biggest screens and it was extremely impressive. Only the meteorites that crashed on an atmosphere-less planet could do such thing. But the Tsuful who had spoken was a well known and serious scientist. He wasn't speaking lightly.  
Chiin-Lee cast a glance at the power detector. Romanesco's print was still here and it had increased within the last minutes. He was still alive.

“The village! There's no village anymore!” Harik was saying, grabbing his supposed father's leg.  
“We don't care,” the Saiyan answered, his eyes going from the crater to Hanasia who was scanning the ground and panting.  
“But I had my turtle's shell in my house!”  
“You'll hunt other. Look at Hanasia.”  
“She's my wife now!” the kid answered. “We'll have ten children! Say, bring me to her!”  
“No! We're not sure that the fight is over.”  
It hadn't been even ten seconds, but Hanasia had been able to breath and recover some strength. She was quite surprised herself to see what she had done, but she wasn't certain that it had been enough.  
She extended her arms once again for a powerful surgical fire ball. She slowly went down, her arms in position, towards the hill in the middle.  
The hill shook and the Fighter came out of it, as if he was getting out of his bath. He had a broad smile on his face and he was loudly breathing in order to regain his composure. His body was covered in dirt, it was burned and there were other several things on it that Hanasia didn't know of. But nowhere, no where at all, there was the mere trace of blood.  
Hanasia's arms fell, as if there was no strength left it them. Nothing could reach him, nothing at all?

It was as if he was drunk. He had a hard time knowing where he was because he had been blinded, deafened and pressed down. But the more the seconds went on, the more his senses came back to him. Seeing the world's outline around him, he loudly laughed again. Hanasia tried as best as she could to not let herself be overcome by despair. Yet it seemed he was even stronger than when the fight had started. She swallowed her saliva.  
“Well,” she said for herself. “Pure strength attacks have no effect on him. But the Saiyan body also have many weak points. There is the tail, of course, but also the jugular vein, the sensitive part of the elbow, of the collar bone, to press the base of the nails and many other attack that my father had taught me. It was necessary to be hand to hand, and to be skilled. From now on, it was going to be the most treacherous fight that one could think of.

“I'll help you.”  
Hanasia turned around and the turtle was there once again. It was so quiet and so... surreal that she was surprised each time. Actually, as it wasn't a living being, Hanasia couldn't feel its presence.  
“If you let me touch you, I'll erase your tiredness.”  
Hanasia was somewhat distrustful.  
“And my friends has arrived.”  
In the sky could be seen several flying things indeed. They levitating in. It was quite impressive to see these bricks that were bigger than houses flying so high. They were getting into position. From their bodies came out several pipes and other strange devices.  
And rays, as well as attacks that looked like fire and energy balls were shot from these pipes and cavities, all at the same time. They all hit the Fighter who didn't understood what were all these attacks. There were other explosions, tearing off the earth, smoke, detonations and the monster was once again surrounded by light.  
The flying things kept shooting for a long while. It was an impressive output, Hanasia thought. The turtle had let out a small tube that finished with a needle, out of its magical shell.  
“I can inject medicine into you with this,” said the turtle.  
“You inject the invigorating liquid,” warned Chiin-Lee. “Not the virus.”  
“But...” replied the technician. “It's a golden opportunity!”  
“We need her destructive power. You can easily see that the one who is insane is the male. If she trust us once, she'll certainly let us shoot her once again once everything is done. Add also some vitamins and drugs to increase her abilities.”  
“It's done.”  
Hanasia lowered her resistance and let the turtle's needle come in her skin. It hurt a bit, then a strange feeling as the product was going through her body.  
The only poisons that the Saiyans knew about had to be eaten. She didn't know about injection so the idea of getting poisoned through an injection didn't even cross her mind.

Fast enough, Hanasia felt a new strength in her. It wasn't as impressive as the change in Super Saiyan, but it was invigorating. She made a few moves and was pleased. She was going to get back in the fight, and then a scale of the turtle opened, revealing a much bigger tube.  
“One last thing!” said the flying turtle. “Stretch your hand please.”  
From this tube a grey and shiny sphere rolled, it then fell towards the ground. Hanasia caught it. It perfectly fit the palm of her hand.  
“Perfect,” said the Tsuful technician. All they had to do was to remove the safety and to bend a bit: the bomb had just fallen from the canon. “Even at minimal power, I couldn't have shot this Saiyan without it looking like an aggression.”  
“And for the triggering?” asked Chiin-Lee.  
“No difference. It bases itself on internal sensors. Manually or automatically. With simulation, I won't miss anything, even in the middle of a smoke-filled battleground.”  
“And is it a good idea to let this unique nuclear bomb in the hands of this public menace?” asked a Tsuful whose role so far had been to say uninteresting remarks.  
“The fighting speed of this fighter is now quite above the one of a item thrown at high speed. The chance for him to parry such an attack is even bigger the minimal one to play golf with his mouth. I don't understand your remarks, Miss Urushiole. The possibility to kill those two Saiyans in one move is of no interest to you?”  
This super-iron-turtle was more than strange... and this object... iron turtles laid iron eggs too?  
— Be careful, compared to your strength, this is very fragile, and I have only one. You'll have to put it in his mouth. It seems to laugh often, use that!  
— What is it, asked Hanasia as she was looking closer. Is it a fruit of metal? It's poisoned, right?  
— Ex... exactly. You can touch it without danger. But it is absolutely necessary to put it in his mouth. It is only from the inside that we'll break his invulnerability.  
— It's a pathetic way to win.  
— We are talking about the survival of all species in the world. Not about the quality of the confrontation.  
— Yeah... In any case, I need my two hands .  
Hanasia fiddled her hair, imagined the possibility of attaching the ball to hit, but it was too smooth and that'd never work. She rubbed her clothes with her fingertips, groped them and tried to hold the ball in her clothes, but they were too loose. Finally, she took one of the pieces of fabric that kept a part of her hair together, and made a small backpack that surrounded the ball well. She tied it with string which served as belt. This kept well. And with her strength, she could easily tear it when needed.  
Hanasia took a deep breath and flew towards her enemy, who appeared in the clearing smoke.  
Despite the great power of the attack of the Turtle's friends, the result was as she imagined. It's not that she discredited the power of their attacks compared to hers, but she understood that energy blasts on his body had no effect.  
On the other hand, the ground was even more absurd. Craters of all sizes, all shapes, all around. Not all the attacks were the same and each crater had its own logic. Some were torn and scattered soil and stones, others were compressed and pushed. Some impacts spread out, some other sank into the earth. Some rocks were charred, others shone like some volcanic rocks and some even smoked continuously. A terrifying battle of an aspect she had never seen or imagined.

 

Amid this backdrop, the Warrior stood up, took out his half-buried legs. Slightly shaken up, he seemed to come from a mere drinking party and not an attack from the entire army of a world.  
Hanasia was not going to let him recover his senses, and she suddenly appeared before him.

Romanesco knew there was someone in front of him, but he did not see much. The world swirled around him. He felt that person grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards, pressed it against his back. He felt fingers slip into his neck, and strong pushing on his bones. And that gave him a tingling.  
Tingling, that's what he had now instead of the intense pain. He did not like it and wanted to catch her with his free hand, but he only gave himself a punch. Then he pulled his other arm and the person bent under his strength, he was free.

Hanasia knew that strength in the arms of his opponent was divided by ten. However, the Warrior was able to overcome her grip easily! Moreover, even if he had immediately sought to get free, the attack on the weak point of the clavicle did not seem to have done him any effect.  
She had to attack again before he finds all his senses. Pointing with her index finger and all keeping other fingers folded, she was about to make an attack of the vilest, one she would never have dared to do against a normal opponent. Avoiding his giant hand that was wandering at random, she found herself in front of him, and her other hand firmly held his neck, lifting his head. She threw with precision and with the greatest possible strength her index to his neck, right between the jugular vein and the adjacent tendon. There is no bone or muscle here, just skin that she would pierce, then catch the vein and burst it by pulling it (sensitive souls should refrain to read that. Oops, too late).

There was a loud scream.

 

This scream was Hanasia, whose index has been twisted violently against the indestructible skin of her enemy. She had put so much strength, without hesitation, that the impact had broken bones, twisted the finger in the opposite direction to its bending one.  
Hanasia fell back a few steps, holding her finger, then while gritting teeth, she bent it the other way, at least to put the pieces back in place. The pain was sharp and lively, but at least the constant pain after was less strong. However, she could not hit him any more with that hand.

And while she was still away and the Warrior covered his senses by massaging the neck, she swore as the saw not even a scratch where she had struck. Was it impossible to do him anything? That was not a question of some resistance here, it was downright pure invincibility! It was unreal and it was before her, the Millennium Warrior, who could not be touch.

Everyone had followed the precise movement of the girl. And all were speechless. For all Tsufuls now thought like Hanasia: This invincibility was unreal, and no physical attack would make any effect.  
— But the girl is bleeding everywhere... Said a technician.  
— What makes Millennium has not the same effect in females, or... She is something else.  
— She is not "millennium". Not at all. Muscle mass, the destructive madness, all that isn't there. Also, she had already transformed yesterday, whereas once the processing starts, the Millennium don't stop until death. Even her aura is different. View charts, the waves have nothing in common.  
— So what is she?  
— Just... very very strong.  
— What a coincidence! And the transformation?!  
— It may happen to Saiyans that are very very strong .  
— Exuberant.  
— Not that much. It is a way less strange transformation than a metamorphosis into a giant gorilla.  
— General Nizzuchi.  
— What?  
— We'll see what the girl is later. Get rid of the boy. Send the general before his eyes and make him go to the Saiyan army.  
— But they won't do him any harm...  
— I have two plans. And the girl is one of them, but she must survive.

 

Already the Warrior walked quietly to Hanasia. She was not going to escape, this was useless. She prepared a fireball. By launching it into his face he would be blinded. When he arrived at her height she threw it in his face, but it did not change anything in his movement, as if he was crossed by a breeze. Right after she threw her good hand, fingers outstretched, to his white eyes.  
But subconsciously, she was afraid of getting hurt again, and her attack was not very fast. She did not even touch his face, he grabbed her arm. He dragged her down and with only one hand, he crushed to the ground the whole body of the Super Saiyan girl. He squeezed hard and Hanasia cried out in pain, feeling her muscles crashing, and her bone breaking.

She felt it, he was even stronger than he was a minute ago. She had to make him let go. But it was impossible. She pierced rock to better sinking in it and her other arm seemed to hit an indestructible bar. She thought to cut off her arm when he himself let go.

Before she could breathe or gasp of satisfaction, Hanasia saw the ground cutting in two at full speed towards her. The warrior had stand up and gave her a kick! A sudden terrifying kick which crossed the ground like a kick crossed a pond. Hanasia could only see the limb pouncing on her. She seemed she moved her arms to protect her in slow motion, and she felt his shin heat up her face. Her sight disappeared at that time.  
In the dark, she felt her face go backwards, without leaving contact with the leg. She thought for a moment it was over when his foot sank into her stomach. Her conscience at full speed, she lived what was certainly her last moments in slow motion. The skin of her body was not crushed, but opened instantly as the speed had turned the Warrior into a razor. The foot staved into her stomach through her ribs, her internal organs not even moved, they preferred to be cut, bursting inside.  
It is only after her entire body was pushed out of the ground, that her head left the contact of the leg to go away too fast, breaking her neck, it seemed. The body got free of the foot, leaving behind a trail of blood that flowed.  
And then she felt the touch of her back on the floor and no longer felt anything.  
Her hair became black again and fell to the ground, once more subject to gravity.

 

— Damn, the second plan is no more.  
Chiin-Lee was saddened by the death of the girl, not only because of the loss of the plan. But she had not the time nor the right to show it. She had no time to think about her, who she would surely need to kill anyway.  
And then there was a difference between this strike and the previous ones. Romanesco had seen his strength increase again, and here, he had hit hard. He decided to hit very hard and in a second, he won. He reminded the world that he was not just indestructible...  
— One down, said a Tsuful, starting his sentence in a happy tone, but after two words could not say it in another tone than defeat. They all knew that the girl was not a danger, that she had even become their best ally.  
The largest screen showed the dull and lifeless body of the girl, the ground around it filling a pool of blood. Chiin-Lee eventually turned the screen in a corner of the room with a move of the hand, and yelled.  
— The General!!!  
She did not need to say more, Nizzuchi was on the small ship, just behind the Millennium Warrior.

Romanesco could smell blood and it pleased him. He came to dip his hands in red liquid, but fireballs hit him across his back. He turned, it was his former opponent. He had forgotten him. He turned around and smiled.  
— Forget me, do we, Romanesco? Am I not your opponent from the start? You still didn't caught me, shabby!  
And while Nizzuchi sent him again fireballs, the module at his feet started and rushed away, more and more quickly.  
Romanesco jumped and flew after him.

The tension was at its maximum in the control room of the Tsufuls. All their attacks until then were ridiculous, their enemy remaining totally untouched. They had not solved the mystery of this second warrior and their attacks were ineffective. The virus remained, but Chiin-Lee doubted it sufficed to sprinkle it. The turtle could be destroyed by a ridiculous wave of energy, and although it has several doses, it felt they would be entitled only one try.  
Her first plan which was no more, in addition to the bomb, was to crush a vial of plasma with the virus by the girl, who would be more likely to be able to approach him, and may be able to effectively target the eyes, mouth, any mucus membrane.  
But she was no more.  
The radar indicated that she was still alive, but for how many seconds? The turtle didn't have not enough material to heal and even in her condition, would she be brought in the hospital that it wouldn't change much.  
Two new dots appeared on the radar.  
— What are these energies? She asked as she brought a large video screen in front of her. Other Tsufuls were also surprised and gave orders to the cameras to point to the right place.  
— Look at those numbers on the energy meter! They are close to the other two, it's terrifying! What... is this??  
— Some.... some monsters, neither Tsufuls nor Saiyans!!!  
The Tsufuls had repeatedly made contact with people from other worlds. They knew they were not alone, but their current technology did not yet allow them to travel to other systems. In addition, their correspondents had advised them to be as discreet as possible, because if their planet was found to be inhabited, enemy armies would invade without fail.  
The Tsufuls preferred not to take risks. They also fully expected to be able to master space travel by themselves, and eventually investigate the worlds around them with a more personal view. They decided to completely cut off contact from these other worlds and stopped any wave pollution around the planet that would show for sure the existence of a civilization. But we will get more into these fine details later.

 

— Do not panic people! It can only be aliens. But what power! Why are they here?  
— There are no coincidences in life, they have detected the energies of the Warriors.  
— And they sent their elite warriors to destroy them? Everything seems too good to be true.  
— This means that our planet is now noticed by other civilizations!  
— One thing at a time. Where are they? They disappeared from the screens!

— So you are the ones that made all these cameras.  
All Tsufuls in the room turned toward the voice who spoke their language. The two aliens were there in the room with them. The Tsufuls started to panic. They had no weapons here. All of their security control panels were in building entrances, and teleporting did not seem to be an option.  
The aliens were bipedal, one with red skin, who was large and imposing. The second was barely taller than a Tsuful, with purple skin and mischievously smiling. At their position you could understand immediately that the short one was the leader, and the tall red one was the servant.  
— So there are two completely opposing civilizations here, said one big one.  
— And you are fighting it. The vessels and technology were made by you.  
— Who are you two? Chiin-Lee asked, cold as steel.  
— I am the Kaioshin, protective God of the Eastern part of the universe. And here is Kibito. We felt the power of this being and it has brought us here. There was another strong power before, what became of it?  
— This one? Said Chiin-Lee pointing to a screen that showed the body of dying Hanasia.  
— Kibito. Kaioshin said to his servant, who put his hand on the short one’s shoulder and they both disappeared suddenly to find themselves again in the screens facing the body.  
The Kaioshin touched the body, to test her vitals, and gave an order to Kibito, who put his massive hands upon her.

— It’ll be very difficult to treat.  
— Put all thy strength into it, Kibito. Her destiny is great. I also saw and understood the current plan with the army of warriors there. Their individual strength is pretty amazing. But against him, it will not be enough.  
And he flew at full speed towards the army of Saiyans.  
— They have completely forgotten about us, these two ‘kaioshins’... A Tsuful said distastefully, seeing the gods in action.  
— They do not trust us, says Chiin-Lee. I feel it... They did not like the way we act remotely. I think we shouldn’t tell them about the poison or bomb.  
— The Warrior is approaching the army of Saiyans!  
— We must allow time for the General to launch the Saiyan’s attack plan. Ready to fire upon the Warrior.

The Saiyan army had stopped abruptly at the sight of this strange spectacle. The general Nizzuchi on a flying stone, behind him a giant Saiyan who shone with a thousand lights, and whose distant figure made you shiver, and behind in the sky were these rocks, cubical in shape, but gigantic and floating in the air!

Troop leaders flew in unison, and some were the rank of general just like Nizzuchi, but Nizzuchi was the oldest, and the most aware of the situation. He instantly took command of the whole army although he had not previously gathered or collaborated with.  
— Saiyans Warriors, here is the Millennium Warrior! He paused for a moment and then continued. We will attack all at the same time, because his strength is that of thousands of Saiyans! We will use one, and only one attack, a ball of fire grouped together to become more powerful!  
The Flying objects fired all together on the Warrior. Large explosions in the air slowed down Romanesco, who stopped, only to take attacks again and again. But this time he would not let it pass. He realized that if this stuff was flying and attacking, it was also able to die.  
He then rushed the flying objects, who in turn scattered immediately, while they continued to pound him. But all he felt was a little tingle.  
— They are friends, they will help us, says Nizzuchi to general astonishment. It won’t be enough, we must take the opportunity to load our attack. Put yourselves in position! Charge your energy!  
— Prepare a fireball, charge your energy! Said every head in the army, for all to hear.

More than a thousand Saiyans, in approximate order, charged energy in their hands and focused to attack the millennium warrior. Everyone moved to the sky and spread out to be able to shoot without hitting another Saiyan, and all took their role very seriously.

When Kaioshin saw it, he was impressed. He felt the power of the army grow and accumulate. But would they kill the monster? Not for a second. No, the plan had to be changed.  
In this universe, at this moment, Kaioshin was the most powerful being in existence. The only people who were at his level lived thousands of years ago, and they were the other Kaioshins. One of them, the Kaioshin of the South, far exceeded his strength. But since the massacre by a demon named Majin Buu, he was the only one left. However, since Buu was locked in a prison, no one had the power to disturb the peace of the great gods.  
And the monster cloaked in yellow, him, there, at that time, was already stronger than a god.  
His power was rising fast, too fast... And still rising. But the Kaioshin had many advantages over him, such as experience, and surprise, because this demon acted quite randomly.  
Just like Nizzuchi, he felt it was time for the army to shoot. He sent a telepathic order to Kibito, then threw himself on the Warrior.

On her screens, Chiin-Lee saw the red servant disappear, leaving the body of the girl Saiyan alone. She looked around her, in case he would arrive in their control room. And he was actually here.  
— You must send the enemy into space.  
— Excuse me?  
— Shoot from underneath him. Push him towards the sky. He must be thrown into the vacuum of space, out of the gravitational field of the planet.  
— And then?  
— Then he dies. And red giant disappeared (remember that Tsufuls are just over a meter in height. Kibito is very large and huge compared to them). They saw him appear near the body of the girl and continuing his laying of hands.  
— I guess it's better to trust the protective god of the Eastern worlds, right? She said quite hesitant. But after all where was the danger? At worst, he’ll get back and initial plans are usable again.  
— Uh Commander? Said one adviser, normally here only to watch. I am an astronomer...  
— I know you're Mr. Asivomisaku of Saori Tessier Family.  
— Well... The reason I’m talking is that we are not at all in the Eastern world. We are in the Northern quadrant of the universe, and there is no doubt about it.  
— Oh.

Romanesco did not feel the force of his enemies. He worked entirely on instinct. And this instinct was rather poor. Any surprise attack... well, it surprised him. But this way of fighting remained effective for him since he had never been injured and that his responses were often devastating blows.  
So right before his fingertips touched a strange flying and fire-breathing monster, he was seized at the ankle.  
He turned his head to see someone so different from what he had ever seen. Small, with a brightly colored skin and hair that wasn't black, who pulled him and thrust his fist in the giant belly of his opponent.  
Romanesco felt the power of the shot in all its guts, and then the brightly colored opponent flew increasingly high and backed off, he realized he had again found an opponent to match his strength. This one was stronger than all the previous ones, much more. Even more than the yellow girl.  
He roared with pleasure and slowed his movement. But already the gnome was on him. His speed would give more force to his next blow. And indeed he tried to punch the golden warrior the same way he did before. But Romanesco saw it coming. He would parry with his hand and send him back to the ground with his other hand.

But it was a sham. His opponent had stopped his fist and turned on itself. In an air combat art that no one had ever seen, he turned his whole body, not on the axis of the spine but as a helix, whose legs were a blade and his upper body the opposite blade. And it also gave him more speed, and his feet struck Romanesco, who was completely submerged.  
Romanesco would not let himself be ridiculed once more. Calling upon the omnipotence of his status as the Millennium Warrior, he did not move more than a meter, instantly stopped, and went to catch this gnome. Except that Kaioshin never underestimated his opponents, on the contrary. He knew the Warrior capable of this and was not surprised. He avoided the attack and began a quick melee.

The East Kaioshin had always been immensely cautious. The weight of the universe rested on him. He was alone for a long time and started to distrust everything and takes caution on every action. He should not take any damage from this abomination. He just had to occupy him, and place him in the right place.  
While Romanesco struck at random, his opponent read his shots with ease and avoided while still sticking to the giant, which annoyed him a lot. It was exactly what he wanted. Then he found himself clinging to the back of the Warrior Millennium Romanesco, who began to turn on himself in a vain attempt to reverse his joints... He found he was being messed around with.

All the Tsufuls vessels landed vertically, so fast that they gave the impression of falling like stones. Romanesco fought against a new opponent, powerful and invisible, because unlike him and Hanasia, the Kaioshin did not produce a strong light, and of a fight at this level of speed, it was his only way to see where the combatants were. For an outside observer to view even pieces of this battle was almost considered a privilege.  
But what Nizzuchi noticed was that the fight was spreading up more and more, and that the Tsufuls weapons were below. And just like Kaioshin hoped, Nizzuchi was intelligent and had realized that there was a plan.  
— We will shoot him into the air! Reposition yourself! Wait for my signal...!  
The Saiyans moved away from each other and on a horizontal plane very carefully. Most of the warriors were at their limit of charging their fireballs, and would soon explode or they would end up having to throw them imprecisely anywhere. But they held tightly onto them, because they knew that in this historic event, everyone should act as a warrior. And no one wanted to be known as "the one who has miserably failed in his attack against the Millennium Warrior” .  
For a few minutes, a few seconds perhaps, a thousand Saiyans lost their individuality. It was pretty great enough to be noticed.  
Nizzuchi felt a tingle. A signal maybe. A feeling.  
— FIRRREEE!!!

A gigantic fireball formed over a thousand Saiyans. A roar that would remind most of the war cry of the Saiyans as giant apes seemed to invade the plain. Nizzuchi stretched out his hands and added power to the attack. A red warrior of great power, teleported, almost in the heart of the maelstrom, to also add his own strength and speed. The ball of energy soared across the sky. The Tsuful weapons also fired, and spit their energies together. Above them, a red column rose. It was a energy power weapon they had not used before. Most effective for coupling itself with the Saiyans’ fireballs. Missiles would have destroyed parts of the blast and it would have lost some overall power.

In this space where the air was turning red plasma, where the sound was overtaken by waves of energy, where the temperature increased in strange proportions, Romanesco was still trying to catch the leprechaun who clung to his back as a disgusting parasite.  
And he saw all the forces of the world rush in on him.  
When Hanasia opened her eyes, they fell on the eyes of a strange being, one she had never seen in her life. It was pretty big, red skin, his face was that of a Saiyan, but distorted. Smaller eyes that were far from each other, strange ears, etc... etc... It was not a Saiyan. Maybe a Tsuful? But weren’t they supposed to be very small?

And then she remembered what she was doing on the ground. She instantly detected great powers. And she also noticed that she wasn’t hurt anymore.  
— My fractures... my... I should be dead!  
— I took care of you, said the strange one.  
— You are a Tsuful?  
— No.  
Seeing Hanasia was well, he looked into the distance .  
— My master needs me. And with these words he disappeared suddenly.  
Hanasia looked around for him but he was not there. She searched his power and eventually found it. Away with the other forces. A being who could heal such wounds and move so quickly... had a master?  
And over there was... yes the power of this being, but also others, much more overwhelming. The extraordinary terrifying power of the Warrior Millennium had... yes, it was even stronger than before! And another very great power. Superior, she thought, to her own, but now less than the Warrior. And finally, generated by a crowd of Saiyans all throwing their own power, yes, throwing them together, to make a huge fireball! Its light was even visible from here.

Romanesco struggled in every way. The energy ball hurtled towards him and he wanted to protect himself, or avoid it, or better, he wanted to push it, push it back with his full power. He wanted to feel its energy attack him, surround him, and then be thrown back, because he could, because he wanted to. These opponents, all these people down, these small creatures would see the ball going back to them, inexorably driven by his attack and would be decimated by their own energy. And the pushed ball would crash against the ground and it would make an explosion that would finish off those who could have escaped. And the ground would raise, about a mile, and the earth would tremble again. And the whole scenery would be destroyed. The planet would be a pile of ashes.  
But he could not because of this horrible goblin on his back!!!  
He was stiff because the Kaioshin had the power to paralyze. He could get rid of the goblin’s grasp, yes, but only after trying a few seconds! After contact!  
And he suddenly had an idea. A second before the fireball would touch, he would turn suddenly. The giant energy ball would hit, yes, but he would survive. The Pixie would be between him and the blast, on the other hand...

The Empowered energy ball would hit the Kaioshin. He felt its heat. Even by dropping Romanesco now, he would not have time to flee. He was going to let go anyway, it would be a pity his body serves as a shield to the Warrior. As he freed his arms but not his paralyzing psychic attack, he said to himself that everything would be fine. Besides his own death.  
Kibito could finish the job with this warrior. It would not be easy, but he could. Then he would just find other Kaioshins. Surely in the next five, ten thousand years, a new generation could take on this role and Kibito would still be alive at this time. The universe wasn’t that dangerous, it was unlikely that anything worse than the Warrior or Majin Buu will arrive any time soon. This Warrior was an anomaly, it is not as if this species would produce these beings regularly. As for Buu, he was in a strongly sealed call in a distant planet. Bibidi is dead, and no one knows how to undo Buu’s seal.  
Kaioshin could die with a light heart.  
Kibito suddenly appeared before him, and they both disappeared. The East Kaioshin would not die now.

 

The fireball touched Romanesco’s back, who yelled as he was being pushed at high speed into the sky.  
He climbed and climbed and climbed, and the blue sky with brown spots (the clouds are filled with minerals and are not white) gave way to the night sky. He continued to rise and did not feel the wind anymore. He was… in a different place. He tried to pull away again and again, eventually moved his way to the side, and finally escaped the energy ball.  
But the ball was not going off behind him. It was just moving away slowly on the side. He no longer heard it. He no longer felt its warmth, only its light still assailed him. He heard nothing anymore. He could not breathe. His body was odd, he ached everywhere. Yet he had not felt real pain for a long time.  
The night sky, starry, was all over him, below, to his sides, everywhere. At one point, there was an object like the moon, but very very big, and not the same color. He tried to make motions to move, but it did not work. He felt colder. His eyes seemed to want to explode, and his veins to burst. He used all his power to prevent it. On his body, he felt a perpetual aggression. It was the unfiltered rays of the sun. There was sweat on the body, but the sweat was now made of ice.  
He released his energy at once, it did nothing. He began to throw some fireballs, and then the sky turned around him faster and faster. The large moon revolved around him very quickly. The giant fireball, which was now away at high speed, was also revolving around him. The whole world revolved around him quickly.

Kaioshin and Kibito appeared in the space beside him.  
— Come back in a minute, said telepathically Kaioshin. It is useless for you to bear the void.  
Kibito disappeared.  
— So said Kaioshin for himself, since the Warrior could not hear, are we maddened by the vacuum of space? You swirl in every direction, and you are moving thousands of miles an hour compared to your initial planet, you know that?  
Romanesco gave punches in the emptiness furiously towards Kaioshin, the only thing in the universe that didn’t circle around him because Kibito had teleported in relation to the warrior : therefore he was doing the same displacement as him.  
— And yes you are released from the fireball, but you still have it’s speed... Nothing to stop you in the vastness of the universe... And there is no more pressure around you. Your whole body wants to explode from the lack of pressure, like a packet of chips that were taken into the mountains... Only the energy of powerful beings of our kind keeps cohesion. In addition, it is more than just cold, since it’s absolute zero! Finally, the nearest sun is assaulting you with various radiations that your atmosphere has always stopped ... But for a brute like you, it is nothing.  
Romanesco tried to scream, but his lungs completely retracted, empty, and pushed by the rest of his body, made him feel horribly wrong.  
— I see that you tried to breathe... Terrible mistake. You must hold your breath in space, and keep the air inside your body... Because nothing will replace it. Anyway... as I thought, your power is so great that despite all this, you're not ready to die. It seems clear that you can hold onto life, over and over again, even in pain. It will be maybe an hour, two hours before you succumb? I should put me in stasis to do the same... So as expected, you remain a danger. Especially if you guess how to move in space and fall onto an inhabited planet.  
Romanesco threw a fireball at the Kaioshin, who then seemed to move away from him.  
— Oh, you guessed it.  
Kaioshin sent discreetly tiny blasts from the palm of his hand and was no longer on the path of the fireball. It was arriving to him two times slower than expected because half its speed was transferred on its thrower, who was now getting away quite quickly.  
Kaioshin then threw other blasts and charged on the warrior. When he arrived to where the warriors was, said warrior gave him a punch, but the Kaioshin had braked at the last moment, and to that fist, he simply hooked up.  
Romanesco retracted his fist but the Kaioshin just came to him, without any resistance and without his weight being felt. He gave a punch with the other hand, he felt the shock, but Kaioshin had dropped it and was just sent away from him, he did not seem to have suffered much. Ah, the differences of combat in space!  
Kaioshin came to Romanesco who thought he was above. But in fact, he reappeared from below. The god revolved around him... Actually no. Romanesco himself turned, relative to the Kaioshin. Indeed, while the Kaioshin held Romanesco’s fist, the Kaioshin had gave him a slight speed on himself. Now the Warrior was foolishly spinning and saw his opponent once every 2 seconds. He did not know where or how to adjust this with a fireball.  
But it had to end. Kibito would soon return. They have been escaping from the planet at a high speed, but it was necessary to ensure the end of the Warrior. Kaioshin just looked to the side of the sun to check where it was. He should not look directly at it for his eyes would instantly burn.  
Kaioshin sent some fireballs at Romanesco which would "adjust" him to have the star at his back. Then he stood in front of the Warrior. He put his hands in position to prepare very obviously a powerful ball of energy.

— It’s in front of me! It doesn’t move anymore! Romanesco thought. He wants to attack me from the front, the impudent! This leprechaun will be destroyed and this time he will not survive!  
Romanesco also put his hands in position and directed his energy. Its power already gathered on him and he had overtaken in energy level attack his opponent. If he does not fire... Then his defeat will be even more destructive. He looked more and more likely he was to see his fireball going through the other as if it was paper.  
And the elf shot. Romanesco did the same. Fireballs then approached as the two opponents went away. Then they touched. Their tips flattened against one another and together they pushed those who fired them.  
Romanesco and Kaioshin were pushed even faster. Kaioshin felt the power of the impact, but he was prepared for it. In space, one was only pushed because there is no resistance or shock. Kaioshin continued to send energy to make them spread faster. His opponent did not suspect anything. They both already spreading apart at thousands of kilometers per second. The Millennium Warrior did not know it, but he never before reached such an incredible speed... relative, for example, to the sun he was approaching.

 

Kibito appeared alongside his master. He touched him and they both disappeared.  
The Millennium Warrior continued to send more and more energy without knowing he did not have an opponent anymore. It was so hard to know what was happening around oneself, here!  
He felt his back burn more and more. He wanted to turn his head, but his body did not follow. Then he continued his attack, but spreading the energy in all directions, and spinned again...  
He saw where he was going to, what was burning. He saw a moment and then he saw nothing at all. He shouted as his white eyes were destroyed. He wanted to send fireballs to this thing but he no longer saw it, he should have sent attacks perpendicular to the body parts that was the most burning, but how to get there and even guess when you have no sense of self?  
He didn’t know it, but he was going more quickly, sucked in by the attraction of this gigantic star. The effect he felt was that he burned more.  
The shock was so great that he fainted. He lost his transformation and again became mortal. The pain woke him.  
He felt he was falling into something, and he died instantly, his body had melted from a few million degrees.  
Hanasia no longer felt the power of the Millennial Warrior .  
On the planet, everyone looked to the sky, thinking he would fall. But he did not.  
— It's okay, he has died, she said, flying towards her village, slowly. One half looked to heavens, the other to Hanasia.  
— The red man brought you back to life! Cried Harik.  
— I was not dead, he just healed me. People don't come back to life.  
— The giant pebbles move away!  
— What are these things, she asked, seeing the Tsuful ships flying away . Some had launched tractor beams and brought with them the remains of the ships destroyed by Romanesco.  
— Uh... frankly we don’t know.  
— And down there all these guys?  
— The army obviously... They sent together some huge fireball that threw the Millennium Warrior in the sky.  
— I saw that. In fact it reminds me... Nizouki!!!

The army of Saiyans scanned the sky.  
— He doesn’t fall.  
— So he’s dead?  
— Seeing what he took before, I don’t think his body is destroyed. It should fall.  
— He embedded in the sky! He surpassed the height where none can breath, and he crashed in the sky!  
— You're talking nonsense, the sky is endless.  
— Yes, like the ocean’s bottom!  
— Given what he received, I think he still goes up. He still rises and in days and days... he will fall back.  
— And he will be dead!  
— Of course!...  
It was over, they had vanquished Romanesco and the General was very proud. But suddenly he felt a hostile presence.  
— Nizouki.  
— Gaah!! He said, discovering Hanasia behind him, standing in flight, and most importantly, alive, not even hurt.  
— I thought he'd killed you!  
— Would that have been convenient for you, General?  
— No, no... I'm glad, on the contrary... Your fight proved it... I was right. You are indeed the only Saiyan in the world who can compete with the Millennium Warrior! And, he confirmed in his head, even the Tsufuls think so.  
— I had forbid you to come back here.  
A chill was cast, and the closest elements of the army, generals for mosts, mostly watched, frozen by the sudden tension, combined with the strange aura of this girl who seemed very strong despite her appearance and her age... which was almost shaking the legendary General Nizouki!  
— Not only you are back, but in plus, with the monster that destroyed my village... But worst of all... You came back after what you did... You dare to reappear, whereas only yesterday you sent your assassin demon, your cursed killer! Congratulations, it did actually made me stronger... But it won’t be to your advantage!!!  
— Uh... it sounds like you don’t actually speak of Romanesco?  
— Whatever the name of this degenerate... He killed my villagers... he killed my father!!  
— I thought the people of your village were quite safe, said Nizouki while looking towards the people who from afar and approached, but inevitably much slower than Hanasia. They would take a moment to be here.  
\- You thought wrong!!!  
The air warmed around Hanasia and a swirling wind surrounded her. All were surprised. She moved her hand and simply by pointing to him, he felt crushed, crushed by her strength. He trembled and gathered his energy better.  
Then suddenly he escaped from her grip, and by reflex rushed towards her to strike a mortal blow. But as he was about to touch her, he was rejected by a sudden aura coming from her, bright and inflated by energy, that pushed him as a high-powered wind would.

 

— Your real strength... is the one of the empathetic Warrior... despite that you intend to kill me...?  
In the ranks of the army, this transformation had terrified everyone. They had never seen the Millennium Warrior closely, they had just shot on a bright aura. Seeing it again indicated that... He had survived!!  
All resumed their attack position, and moved around to have Hanasia in view. The air became oppressive...  
Nizouki felt it and understood their reaction. He himself was surprised to see Hanasia shine brightly, but despite the similarities, he knew it was not the same type of aura that the Millennium Warrior had.  
It might be time to save his life.  
— This is not the Millennium Warrior, he shouted to the others. This is the warrior I trained to fight him!  
Before the astonished silence of others, he continued.  
— She fought on equal terms with him when we arrived! Without her, the Millennium Warrior would have had time to destroy our entire world! She is Hanasia, the world's most powerful Saiyan! She is not our enemy, on the contrary, you can thank her!!  
There was a general hubbub in the audience. Comments, driven by the anonymity of the crowd, were rife.  
— We already dealt with one, we can deal with another!  
— This light is not normal, I tell you that!  
— If she is so strong, why she’s not queen?  
— It's a trap, she's the millennium!  
— Who we shot then? A cloud maybe?  
— Well, maybe.  
— Silence! shouted Nizouki at the army. We have indeed pushed away the real Millenium Warrior. I can assure you, he is lost in the infinite sky.  
— It is even quite dead.  
— What? Said several people.  
— He's dead, said Hanasia. I felt his presence get away since he left the ground... I felt his presence get away more and more quickly, and suddenly I felt him no more at all. He is dead.  
— You can "feel" its presence? The general asked incredulously.  
— You think I only got with strength and some light...?  
— No... no, said Nikouki, who noted that she spoke to him much less politely than before, but was less determined to kill him. He turned back to the army. He is dead! Our mission is complete!  
There was a slight relief in the ranks. Some Saiyans began to leave. Nizouki began a movement also.  
In Hanasia’s head, came back the image of the child in her village who was killed so violently. The vision of his ripped torso disgusted her.  
— Wait, Nizouki. Her voice was cold, very cold and he realized he could not escape it this time. Did other than just you have participated in the decision to send the warrior yesterday? And have you trained other killers like him?  
— What warrior yesterday?  
— Romanesco.  
— He arrived there just one hour ago!  
— No the Warrior Millennium! The crazed killer from yesterday!  
— Yesterday?!  
— You deny.  
— I just had time to return to the capital, I arrived today!... I sent no one! Who is this killer?  
Hanasia knew that the old general was not a coward enough to lie to save his life. His astonishment on his face, he had no idea what she was talking about.  
— You're frustrating you know... Very frustrating. She lowered her head and began to cry again. She untransformed and went back to the members of her village.  
— Hanasia! Yelled Nizouki. You're the strongest of the Saiyans now! Don’t you want to go to the capital?  
Hanasia arrived near the villagers. She took Harik who was rushing to her and hugged him. Then she turned to her best friend and hugged her too. Then she continued with the closest Saiyans, while letting tears flow down her face.  
And they all returned to their home plainn happy because Hanasia showed a happy face, her tears were of happiness. The happiness that all was over.  
— Come on, let’s find a good spot. We must rebuild the village.

— You could be Queen! Cried out Nizouki.  
He looked at the people of the village going away by ignoring him. He also turned around and returned to the capital.

— Keep the turtle close, it will be useful as a means of communication with the girl while she isn’t at the Saiyan capital, said Chiin-Lee while all tied up the equipment, managing the return of their armies.  
— But this girl...  
— There is no more urgentency. We will make a meeting about it. For now we must all get some rest.  
— No need to attack the girl. Her heart is pure.  
All Tsufuls turned abruptly toward the red giant who had just reappeared.  
— I come to confirm you the death of your opponent.  
— We detected him disappear into the sun. Thanks to you, we're sure. Thanks a lot.  
— I also give you back this. Kibito dropped from his hand a bright spherical object. There was a cry while some Tsufuls rushed reflexively behind their chairs.  
Chiin-Lee remained impassive as she knew their miniature nuclear bomb would not explode from a small shock. The bomb bounced once or twice then rolled innocently in the control room. Kibito looked at the whole room with a serious and sanctimonious expression. He had nothing to say. He just waited for the message to spread. Many people looked down like scolded children .  
— We made what we could with our ressources, sir, said Chiin-Lee holding her gaze. This is the entire planet that was threatened. Rest assured, we will destroy this weapon now.  
— You will do the same for poison.  
How did he know? He was a god, the question did not arise for Chiin-Lee.  
As she began to say : "Of course." She was cut off by a raging arrogant she had never liked. A Tsuful who said:  
— We still need it, because there is another.  
Chiin-Lee was seething anger internally. This moron, had he not noticed that this red god himself had revived the other Saiyan? A technician took his head in his hands and thought "We will all die!" He thought so hard that Kibito heard it unintendedly.  
— Destroy the poison. As for this another, it’s your greatest protection now. Other dangers await you and this warrior is your best means of survival.  
There was silence in the room. The message was understood.  
— We shall never meet again.  
— Oh, wait before disappearing! Chiin-Lee could not leave this question unanswered. Why... is it not the God of the North who came?  
— Because he's dead.  
And the red god disappeared.  
Chiin-Lee chuckled. A dead god! Theology took a hit.  
And then she looked on one of the screens that showed the Saiyan that let her emotion flow on her beaming face. She smiled and her eyes were wet too. We no longer fear anything, she thought. We are protected by the gods and the crying Saiyan.  
Chiin-Lee left the room happy.  
Previously, in Hanasia:  
Our Super Saiyan heroine has taken a series of fatal blows from Romanesco. She lies on the ground waiting for death.  
General Nizouki drew the attention of the Millennial Warrior, and, mounting a small Tsuful vessel, is drawing him towards the army of the Saiyans.  
Meanwhile, in the Tsuful headquarters...

Five new items appeared on the radar.  
\- What are these energies? Asked Chiin-Lee by bringing a large video screen in front of her. Other Tsufuls were also surprised and gave the order to the cameras to point in the right direction. Just look at those numbers on the energy meter! They approach the other two, it's terrifying! This is... what?  
-They’re... they’re monsters... not Saiyan nor Tsuful!!!

 

The unexpected help

 

— It's already a horrible battlefield, said the old Kaioshin of the North.  
\- We shall prevent it from expanding, said the West Kaioshin. I can see the monster that emits this terrifying power. But where is the other one?  
\- The other one lost, says the Great Kaioshin. I see his body there.  
\- I see, they fought one against the other, said the tall South Kaioshin, the strongest of the gods. But the winner is driven by abnormal rage. He will kill his other comrades now.  
The Great Kaioshin, their leader, broke away from the group.  
\- I'll take care of the other one. The four of you, deal with the monster and kill it before it can harm others.  
\- As for the cameras watching us? Said the old North Kaioshin.  
— It’s of no importance. Our priority is the monster.  
He went his way and the gods of the four cardinal points of the universe detached from the ground.  
— All four of us against this monster? Isn’t he overestimating it a little, here?  
\- Can you feel the power it’s releasing? It’s increasing, and it is poised to surpass ours, said East who trembled in spite of himself.  
— It’s still a joke compared to South. Since it was decided that this should be collective, I suggest taking turns in hitting it, with South dealing the finishing blow.  
— Very well, confirmed the other three.

Romanesco stopped his run and turned around. These new things that came to him aroused great curiosity. They were very fast!  
These were beings he had never seen, but the Millennial Warrior was in no condition to be asking himself questions. The face of his opponent hardly mattered, as long as he could flatten them under his fist.  
He was going to strike the first to reach him, but the latter skillfully avoided his blow and flew right past him without failing to hit him in the face in doing so. Romanesco turned to catch him, but one of the others then kicked him in the stomach. And a third, who had went behind him, planted his foot on his neck. This opponent was surprised to have not broken his spine, but withdrew anyway.  
And suddenly, the last one, who turned out to be a giant, perhaps even greater in stature than Romanesco himself after his transformation, came at him with more speed, more power, and thrust his fist in the warrior’s stomach, folding him in half.

It was very different from pain, but Romanesco’s body had resonated with his whole being under the impact. He was pushed back- which he had never happened since his transformation-, he had bent under the blow. He was shocked by such power.  
This last-comer was incomparably stronger.

The Legendary Saiyan was not the only one to be stupefied. The South Kaioshin remained at close distance, observing this warrior. His eyes were wide open and didn’t even know how to react. Just what was this miracle?  
The Kaioshins of the other three cardinal points, a little more distant from each other, remained in the sky to besiege their opponent. The space between them was the same. They had placed themselves there by reflex, but just like their friend, they couldn’t understand.  
Did South not hit him? No, he did. Did he not hit him hard? Impossible! South, like all Kaioshins, always did what was ordered of him dutifully, and was not one to toy with his opponents. The others also had followed the air movement and the force used by South for his blow. It was of maximum strength. This blow was meant to finish him off. In addition, South hadn’t by any means underestimated the opponent, seeing as it was cause for concern for the Great Kaioshin. He had put all his strength into his blow.

If South had struck a planet, it would be no more. If South had struck the most powerful of the Frost Demons, there wouldn’t be an atom left of it. If South had struck the immortal of Pandora, the poor being struck by the curse of eternity, the most powerful warrior in the universe known to date, he would have made a gaping hole in his chest with all of his organs flying in every direction (Though he wouldn’t be dead, he would have slowly rebuilded himself).  
Let's break the 4th wall of the universes and compare with other characters you know.  
If South had hit “Mystic Gohan” in the same way, even if he were prepared to take the hit, he would have doubled over and be thrown far back. His breath would be cut off and he would need a few seconds to recover. The same goes for Goku in SSJ3... You would have to reach Vegetto’s level to find that strike to lack of power.

It was physically impossible for the Warrior that South struck to withstand the blow. And that the Kaioshin understood. It was hard to admit, but he was surrounded by a shield of resistance that bordered the absolute!

 

When Hanasia opened her eyes, it was for them to fall onto a strange being she had never seen in her life. It was very large, his face was that of a Saiyan, but completely twisted. Further apart and smaller eyes, strange ears, etc. etc... It was no Saiyan. A Tsuful, maybe? But weren’t they supposed to be small?  
And then she remembered what she was doing on the ground. She instantly sensed immense powers. And she noticed that she had not hurt.  
— My fractures... my... I should be dead...!  
— I healed you, 'said the strange being.  
— Are you a Tsuful?  
— Ah, no...  
Hanasia sought the powers she had felt. In the distance, the extraordinary, the terrifying power of the Millennial Warrior had... yes, it had even further increased! And there were others, enormous as well, but now inferior to that of the Warrior. And finally, completely unbelievable power... One of these newcomers was far, far above the others... He was so strong that she could no longer make logical sense of how she felt... that is, ridiculously weak all of a sudden.  
— You did an amazing job against that fighter. You fought to save your people, your world... Excellent! Continue as such, young fighter... I know already that other challenges await you. As for this one, we are taking care of it. But we will not be there for the ones to follow.  
Hanasia rose. She knew that beneath the carefree and friendly air of this mysterious healer, was hiding great power, but perhaps not that of battle.  
The two looked at one another for a little, then rose slowly. At the same time, they flew towards the battle, and at the same time, stopped at a respectable distance.  
Hanasia had understood that she was indeed surpassed.

— General? What’s going on up there?  
The army of the Saiyans arrived. Hundreds of soldiers gazed upon bright spots moving at high speed. It was a fight that they could neither see nor imagine. Blurred shapes created winds, brutal sound waves, and other shockwaves that made the entire atmosphere shake.  
While they could not sense to the power output, their instincts served them well: paranormal beings were fighting at a level forbidden to mere mortals, and it would be best not to approach them.  
— The Millennial... Warrior is invincible... and I think... I think that other invincible beings from another world have come to kick his ass.  
— And are they managing it, General?  
— ... No. It’s been too minutes since they’ve been fighting, and that’s two minutes they couldn’t spare.

 

The Space battle of the great gods

The blows were adding up. As time went by, the three least powerful gods reduced their presence in battle, and the frequency of their attacks was diminishing. Not only were their attacks ineffective, putting themselves so close to the beast endangered them. And his speed was increasing. If one of them were to be hit, they would likely suffer serious injuries.  
Only South still dominated with ease. His hits, as opposed to the others’, had an effect on the opponent. He could budge him, get a reaction out of him. But couldn’t actually hurt him, either.

Telepathically, the plan was forming.  
— This can’t go on! If this continues, he will eventually be more powerful than even South!  
— Barrage him with as many hits as possible! The less he breathes, the less his strength increases!  
— We still have to find an alternative!  
— We have to annihilate him, with an energy attack stronger than his shield!  
— I’ve used my most powerful concentrated attack, said South. And he was still standing!  
— We need something even bigger than that. Something so intense in energy that it will dissociate the atoms of his body, and the fields that protect him will collapse!  
— Where are we going to find power even greater than what South can muster?  
A gaze fell to the sky.  
— The sun of this planet? But it’s way too far!  
— We’ll just have to draw him up there, then push him in. He will be too disturbed by the environmental hazards of space!  
— I 'm ready! shouted South Kaioshin telepathically. I'll send him up there easily! Make a little room for me...!  
— No. Flee.  
— Huh? questioned the four gods.  
— Fly straight up, sent them the Great Kaioshin. He will chase after you, and in his state, it will take time for him to realize the change in environment. He’s the kind to rush into things.  
Now, what if instead he decided to let them be and began to destroy the planet? But if the Great Kaioshin proposed that, it’s because he was confident in the response to come from their opponent. Together, the cardinal Kaioshins went into the stratosphere.

Suddenly unopposed, Romanesco wondered. He took a breath, and soon had the feeling of being healthy again. His power still flowed in his veins...  
The flying boxes weren’t firing at him any longer. He had changed opponents a lot, and they had largely disappeared, or rather, he had forgotten about them. There were Saiyans, there ... In fact, there were a lot!  
As he looked around him, Hanasia got into a defensive position. Why did the other beings leave? Who would he attack now? She and her strange sidekick, were closer to him...  
— He cannot see you, I made our energy signatures invisible, said the partner.  
She had heard his sentence, but he did not move his lips.  
But no one was going to let Romanesco decide. South Kaioshin had already sent plenty little energy blasts, who went straight to irritate the top of the Legendary and Millennial Warrior’s head.  
Their origin was clear, and the warrior flew increasingly high to catch those annoying fugitives!

The Kaioshins had gone rather slow, in order to ensure they’d be followed. Now that they were, they progressively increased their speed little by little, in accordance with the monster’s. They were all still able to compete with him in flight.  
The acceleration was constant, and the plan worked. Less than two minutes later, Romanesco suddenly noticed that it was dark. And it was cold. And then he felt and many other strange things...  
Without knowing it, he kept flying away from the planet at high speed, the gravity significantly reduced, and the air no longer there to slow him down.

He could hear nothing. He could no longer breathe. His felt was strange, he ached everywhere. Yet he hadn’t felt real pain in a long time.  
The starry night sky was all over him, beneath him, beside him, everywhere. At one point, there was an object like the moon, but very very big, and not the same color. He tried to move away from his trajectory, but to no avail. He was getting colder and colder. His eyes seemed to want to explode, and his veins to burst. He was using all of his strength to prevent it. On his body, he felt a perpetual aggression. It was the unfiltered rays of the sun. There was sweat on the body, but the sweat was now made of ice.  
He released his energy at once, it did nothing. He began to throw some fireballs, and then the sky turned around him faster and faster. The large moon revolved around him very quickly. The giant fireball, which was now away at high speed, was also revolving around him.

— Alright, he’s toast.  
— Let us be wary, however. It is possible that he adapts. He still has a long rong ahead.  
— A few well-placed hits, and he will have the desired trajectory. I’ll take care of everything, you take over if he manages to land a hit.  
And South Kaioshin rushed towards the Millennial Warrior. Turning on himself, he was lost, and saw every second of his opponent’s approach. He tried to hit him, in spite of his handicap, but South remained vigilant and the fight remained uneven, under the complete control the god.  
After a moment, Romanesco felt like he was spinning less. He saw his formidable opponent facing him, slowly backing away.  
This was an unmissable opportunity. The warrior opened his hands before him, and sent veering towards him huge blasts of energy.  
Likewise, the opponent facing him was also preparing an energy attack.  
Perfect. At that game, Romanesco never lost.

And the god shot. Romanesco did the same. Fireballs then approached as the two opponents went away. Then they touched. Their tips flattened against one another and together they pushed those who fired them.  
Romanesco and South were pushed even faster. South continued to send energy to spread faster. His opponent did not suspect anything. They were both already spreading apart at thousands of kilometers per second. The Millennium Warrior did not know it, but he never before reached such an incredible speed... relative, for example, to the sun he was approaching.  
Romanesco felt his back burn more and more. He wanted to turn his head, but his body did not follow. Then he continued his attack, but spreading the energy in all directions, and spinned again...  
He saw where he was going to, what was burning.  
He didn’t know it, but he was going more quickly, sucked in by the attraction of this gigantic star. The effect he felt was that he burned more.  
The shock was so great that he fainted. He lost his transformation and again became mortal. The pain woke him.  
He felt he was falling into something, and he died instantly, his body had melted from a few million degrees.

 

(I’ve seen this somewhere before...)

 

— This is it, he is certainly dead.  
— I can’t sense his energy anymore, said Hanaria who looked at the sky since a few minutes, frustrated to not be able to follow anything.  
— You no longer have to worry about it. Ah, here they are, coming down.  
Hanasia’s unlikely ally rejoined his comrades and each touched a part of the body of another. They formed a chain, and suddenly disappeared. She was never to see them again.

Back at the Tsufuls’...  
— Chiin-Lee, can you tell me what happened?  
— Uh ... no! We’ve made it out, obviously, but I think we may never know who our saviors were!  
She felt a presence. Turning around, she saw the aliens behind her. The control room had suddenly welcome strange guests, and terrifying ones at that when seen from up close!  
— Go on ahead, I’ll catch up to you, said the thicker of the characters. They disappeared.  
He had done well, since he was less frightening when alone. The spherical shape of his body made him look a bit like a Tsuful, only bigger.  
— Rather strange creature, eh? kindly asked the peculiar being, turning his head to Chiin-Lee, whom he had quickly guessed was responsible for operations. Run into a lot of monsters like that?  
— Fortunately not, she replied. It’s a Saiyan mutation, which seems only to appear every thousands of years.  
— Well, we will return in a thousand years, then! said the god, as if scheduling an appointment for next week. Before he revealed his power, out of preference...  
— We owe very much to you, and thank you on behalf of the Tsuful people said Chiin-Lee. But ... Who are you?  
— Oh... Oh oh... we are the Kaioshins, protective gods of the universe. We’re typically not seen in the public eye, but your mutant creature was a terrible exception. He could have endangered the entire universe.  
— Uh, um... I have another question, almighty... The other Saiyan... Is she a mutant too?  
— The little one? Oh, no, not at all! She is a very good person, that one, and I advise you to take good care of her, instead...  
Chiin-Lee felt immense relief.  
— Oh, however, you will destroy these plans, and never produce such contraptions again...  
Chairs suddenly were pushed away from each other, as some of the present Tsufuls began to back away in a (totally unnecessary) defensive reflex seeing the shining sphere the god held in the palm of his hand.  
— It will be done, my Lord. We’ve no need of it now.  
— Very well, said the Great Kaioshin.  
The sphere glimmered before suddenly disappearing. He had to have destroyed it with magic, or he had probably sent it into a dimension barred from mortals.  
— Farewell.  
And he disappeared himself.

Some of the Tsufuls resumed their breathing. Relieved to be alive, suddenly converted from atheism to polytheism, they knew that the tension could finally return. Orders were given to vessels of war that were leaving, and the turtle was stored in a secret cave packed with utilities in the middle of Saiyan territory. Chiin -Lee congratulated the team for their work.  
And then she looked on one of the screens that showed the Saiyan letting her emotion flow on her glimmering face. She smiled and her eyes were wet too. We no longer fear anything, she thought. We are protected by the gods and by the crying Saiyan.  
Chiin-Lee left the room, happy.


End file.
